The Tangled Web An Andromeda Episode Script
by Helen M Cooper
Summary: Some old adversaries and a troublesome relative return to test the Andromeda crew


The Tangled Web   
  
An Andromeda Episodic Transcript   
  
By Helen M. Cooper  
  
"It is said that blood is thicker than water...I say it would depend on whose blood is being referred to"   
  
DRAGO MUSEVENI CY 8654  
  
Background:   
  
Gerentex has been "on the run" for some time, trying to elude the capture of the Restorians who are after him for his failure to deliver the Andromeda Ascendant to them in episodes 1.1 "Under The Night" and 1.2 "An Affirming Flame". This is the first time that it is revealed to us that The Restorians were the buyers. This makes sense as it was also The Restorians who were behind the attack on The Andromeda in Episode 1.4 "D Minus Zero". Since the events of 1.15 "Fear and Loathing in the Milky Way", when he lost the Diary of Hasturi to Harper and Trance, Gerentex has been hiding out at "Albuquerque Drift" in the desperate hope of finding the "big score" and a way to settle his "debt" to the Restorians to preserve his miserable life.   
  
In the meantime Rafael Valentine, aka "Rafe"has also found his way to Albuquerque Drift and is also trying to stay one step ahead of the Restors whom he "betrayed" in Episode 1.7 "The Ties that Blind". He had thought that he had successfully conned them, with the assistance of his sister Beka and Dylan Hunt, into believing that he had been killed escaping from The Andromeda. That is, until he tried to grift the spinster sister of prominent Restor "Gaden" who prides himself on "never forgetting a face" Rafe has fallen on hard times and has come to Albuquerque Drift for two reasons; firstly, to try and make some money on the Yeshidono tables or to take advantage of the flash fried suckers who frequent them and because Albuquerque Drift is the place to be if you simply wish to disappear...   
  
(Opening Frame)   
  
We see a small craft being pursued and fired upon by three larger craft who appear to be inflicting heavy damage on the former. There are a number of explosions at the back of the smaller craft as the pursuers target the engines.   
  
Switch to shot of pilot of small craft   
  
We see Gerentex is at the controls of a smaller slip capable craft. He is obviously in a state of heightened anxiety, (as anyone would be outnumbered by people trying to kill you)   
  
Gerentex: "This is getting so tiresome. You'd think they would get bored and give up. Surely they have bigger fish to fry than me?"   
  
A communication comes through and we see on screen the face of one of Gerentex's pursuers. It is a Restorian called "Gaden".   
  
Gaden: "Gerentex. Give it up. You have nowhere to run to and you are leaking pyons."   
  
Gerentex: "Gaden! So good to see you again. Had I known it was you, I wouldn't have run but, you know, you can't be too careful these days. There are some, shall we say... dubious characters in this part of the galaxy."   
  
Gaden: (not buying Gerentex's charm and attempts to buy himself some time) "Cut your engines and prepare to be guided by our drones into the docking bay. It would be far better to come quietly."   
  
Gerentex: "You know. I would, I really would but, you see, I have a number of appointments that I am already overdue for and I am sure there is some environmental disaster waiting to happen that requires your immediate attention. Therefore, you understand, I must decline your gracious invitation. (during this dialogue he has been surreptitiously getting ready to run again) Next time, I would advise you target my slip generator. You would enhance your probability of catching your foe much more that way. Ta Ta"   
  
With that, Gerentex opens a slip port and disappears into slipstream.   
  
Switch to Close-up shot of Gaden looking very displeased. He screams at his pilot.  
  
  
  
Gaden: "Well, don't just sit there. I want that Nightsider. When I get hold of him he will regret the day that he ever had the misfortune to con me but, until then, I may just make do with you"   
  
Restor Pilot: (obviously afraid of his superior who may just be a little insane) "Uh...we um.. need to get 3 light minutes from here before we can slip."   
  
Gaden: "And you are wasting valuable pursuit time. GO!!!!"   
  
The pilot springs into action and then we see close up of Gaden who has madness in his eyes, veins throbbing at his temple.   
  
Gaden: "That Nightsider is going to deliver what he promised me. He is going to deliver the Andromeda Ascendant or he will wish that he was never hatched."   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see Gerentex's craft enter normal space out of the slip vortex. It is obvious that his vessel is severely damaged. We see through his view screen "Albuquerque Drift" which is a haven for gamblers, flash addicts, grifters, basically home to most of the galaxies unsavoury characters - and the place where Gerentex has based himself for the past two years .   
  
Gerentex: "Home sweet home. Oh, how I have missed my harem."   
  
He opens a communication to the Drift and we see a rodenty looking nightsider with a leather cap and nose ring come on the view screen.   
  
Gerentex: "Ah, Jaxon. I wonder if you would do me the favour of dispersing some drones to guide me into the docking bay. My engines are off line and I could rely on inertia but I have some urgent business that requires my immediate attention"   
  
Jaxon: (He is not very intelligent) "Who's Inertia? Does he work for you too?"   
  
Gerentex: "Just disperse the Drones, idiot....(Under his breath) If ever there was anyone that deserved to be on a rich vedrans plate in the form of caviar it was that idiot. Would have been much kinder."   
  
We see external shot of Drones leaving the Drift and surrounding the vessel to guide it into dock.   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see Gerentex climbing out of his craft in one of the many docking bays on Albuquerque Drift. It is obviously the Nightsider quarter of the drift as there are many of his species milling around. He is greeted by Jaxon .   
  
Jaxon: "Hey. Good to see you boss. Hey, your ship looks pretty beat up. You been in a fight?"   
  
Gerentex: (Never one to pass up the opportunity for sarcasm) "Not at all. I just decided to buy the most decrepit ship I could find for the sheer thrill and challenge of it."   
  
Jaxon: (goes totally over his head) "Oh. Ok. Your call I guess..."   
  
Gerentex: (shaking his head at this insult to his species). "Jaxon. I want you to listen very carefully to me. I know there is a huge vacuum of space in that skull of yours where information gets lost easily but I need you to remember this very important information. Some "friends" of mine may well arrive soon and ask if you have seen me recently. Now I need you to suffer a sudden bout of amnesia.(realizes this is too big a word for Jaxon) uh..memory loss and forget that we had this conversation or that you ever saw me today. Do you understand?"   
  
Jaxon: (looking pained as he tries to understand) "These friends...- Is one of them this guy "Inertia" you were talking about?"   
  
Gerentex:(grabbing him by the collar and speaking through gritted teeth) "Forget Inertia he's not important!!! (realizes what he has said and calms down) Good grief it's catching...All you have to remember is that you HAVEN"T SEEN ME!! Your health and mine could very well depend on that"   
  
At this point we hear the computer voice announcement "Slip event in progress. All staff stand by for docking"   
  
Gerentex looks around in panic. He realizes his grip on Jaxon has tightened as the Nightsider starts to make choking sounds, and relaxes it.   
  
Gerentex: (with genuine fear) "If you want to survive today. I suggest you deny all knowledge that you EVER saw or spoke to me today"   
  
With that he runs off in the direction of the reception bays of the drift where he can bribe customs to allow him through without checking his credentials (its amazing what you can get away with when you are a harem owner)   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Gaden and his Restor mercenaries have docked and are approaching the duty docking master. Gaden holds up a flexi to show him his quarry.   
  
Gaden: "You. I wonder if you could assist We are looking for a friend of ours. Do you recognize this Nightsider and would you know where he might be found"   
  
Jaxon: (He has taken Gerentex literally and forgotten EVERYTHING he was told) "Yes. That's Gerentex.(Pointing towards the reception bay) He went that way."   
  
Gaden: (smirking) "Thank you. You have been most helpful"   
  
We see close-up on him raising his Gauss gun and firing on the hapless Nightsider.   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see Gerentex running through the backstreets of the drift, hotly pursued by Gaden and company. Gerentex attempts to fire back as he runs but this only slows his progress so he decides to make a break for it.   
  
Gerentex: (Referring to Jaxon) How could the imbecile fail in so simple a task. Lying... Cheating... Deception...It's what we Nightsiders DO BEST! He truly is a disgrace to the species. Or WAS more likely. "  
  
He ducks as he is narrowly missed by a round fired from one of the mercenaries gauss rifles. As he runs through the back alleys the chase and gun battle is met only with mild interest by the passers-by who have seen it all before and are experts at staying out of the way.   
  
Gerentex: "Oh, if only I had had the good sense to keep hold of one of those ECM generator thingy's that the highguard fossil had issued to his Monkey brained Engineer and Purple Pixie. I am getting far to long in the tooth for dodging bullets"   
  
The chase has now taken him to the entrance of one of the seedier of the many casinos on the drift. He slips in through the door. Into the sweaty hand of the Perseid doorman he presses a token that grants free access to his harem. This gesture is met with a knowing, sickly grin from the doorman as Gerentex disappears into the crowd (even Perseids have their deviants).   
  
The casino is packed with the worst representatives that the galaxies has to offer.   
  
(Gerentex had always thought it ironic that all that fossil Hunt would have to do to rebuild the commonwealth was build the biggest casino drift in the known worlds and he would be assured of representatives from them all. Perhaps not the representatives he would WANT to attract though... Greed was the one thing that could be assured of uniting ALL the species.)   
  
Gerentex finds himself at a Yeshidono table. There is a young "female"(at least Gerentex assumes that is 'its' sex, it's hard to tell behind the moustache) whose species Gerentex cannot quite place. She has obviously had a good night as there is a mountain of credit chips in front of her and it appears that she has just won again as she screams out "Yeshidono" excitedly, clapping her hands. Gerentex is intrigued by the presence of the human male standing next to her who is behaving in a very attentive manner. He is, Gerentex muses grudgingly, surprising good looking for a human. He concludes that he must be a 'grifter' to be seen with such an abomination of nature as this creature. Sure enough, even with his poor vision, he notices the man pocket a number of credits as his "date" snaffles back the tarry looking liquor that he has been plying her with.   
  
A commotion behind him reveals the arrival of Gaden and the mercenaries. They start firing in the air and, automatically, everyone starts hitting the decks to get out of the line of fire. Instinctively Gerentex dives for cover beneath the table and finds that he is not alone...he is accompanied by the grifter.   
  
Rafe:(Nervously) "Hi..How you doin?"   
  
Gerentex: (Not really in the mood for pleasantries) "Having a bad day which just got a lot worse due to the entrance of certain parties who would wish me dead"   
  
Rafe: "What a coincidence. I think they might just be the same parties who are after me. Shall we?"   
  
He gestures towards the far end of the gaming room where there is an exit that patrons are now frantically swarming towards.   
  
Gerentex rolls his eyes in resignation and crawls through the cover of the milling hordes closely followed by Rafe. They make their escape and keep running until they are sure they are not being pursued. Gerentex who knows every backwater of the drift tries to lose Rafe at every given opportunity but Rafe has the benefits of fitness and youth on his side and stays close. Finally, exhausted, Gerentex stops in a darkened back alley that any sane person would, usually, not even consider stopping in.   
  
Gerentex: "Look. I believe that we have lost our pursuers. There is no longer any reason for us to remain together. I suggest we part and go our separate ways"   
  
Rafe: "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll tag along a while longer. If that's ok?"   
  
Gerentex: (frustrated) "Why would you wish to do this?"   
  
Rafe: (considering) "Well, I figured, as a Nightsider, you would know all the low places to hide."   
  
Gerentex: (not amused at this aspersion on his species reputation, despite its accuracy) "If you are seeking my assistance human I'd try another tack if I were you"   
  
Rafe: "Hey. No offence meant, pal. I just wanna stay outta Gaden's way for a while, if you know what I mean. Why's he after you?"   
  
Gerentex: "He is calling in an old..a VERY old debt, shall we say. And you?"   
  
Gerentex is intrigued to know what the human has done to warrant Gaden's wrath and sees the glimmer of a way out of his own precarious predicament.   
  
Rafe: "Well. He's kinda ticked off at me for spoiling a big party he was surprising for some...associates of mine (referring back to his foiling the Restors plan to spoil the Andromeda Ascendant) I would have gotten away with it as they thought I had been killed trying to escape but then I uh.had the misfortune to pick upon his charming sister to pull off one of my heists and I guess he recognized me. He's been chasing me ever since"   
  
Gerentex: (is amused) "I hope she was better looking than that creature you were draped all over than the casino....uh..."   
  
Rafe: "Valentine. Rafe Valentine. Nah, 'fraid she was a lot worse looking than that...hate to say it, but Gaden definitely got the looks of the family..."   
  
Gerentex's furry ears have pricked up and even with his enhanced hearing, he has not heard anything beyond the humans' name.   
  
Gerentex: "Valentine? Did you say Valentine?"   
  
Rafe: "Yeah, that's right (as if he feels he needs to defend his virility)...of course, I have had much better looking women, I am only doing it for the money you understand..I ..."   
  
Gerentex: (his furry brain is working overtime) "Valentine? Is that a common name amongst humans?"   
  
Rafe: (wondering why there is so much fascination re his name) "Nah, not really. Only two in this quadrant of the galaxy as far as I am aware and we are both related. Just me and my little 'sis. Why d'ya ask?"   
  
Gerentex: (We see from his facial expression that the seeds of an idea are forming in his devious little mind) "Well Mr Valentine. What say you and I form a partnership since we already have so much in common in our friend Mr Gaden. I have a scheme whereby you can recoup any losses you have incurred and which, if successful will placate our Restor friends permanently"   
  
Rafe: (Close up on his face) "I'm all ears"   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We get the impression that a few minutes have passed. What we now see unravelling is an elaborate ruse by Gerentex to save his miserable, furry hide at Rafe's expense.   
  
Gerentex: "So, to recap, I have, in my possession, Hasturi's diary which contains the map of the lost slip routes to Tarn Vedra. There, it is said, can be found the legendary "Engine of Creation" which will have buyers tripping over themselves to become the owners of such a priceless relic"   
  
Rafe: "I am sensing a "but" here somewhere.."   
  
Gerentex: "Yes. The route to Tarn Vedra is a hazardous one which requires the best slipstream pilot in the known galaxies to navigate it"   
  
Rafe: "I still don't know where I fit into all this?"  
  
  
  
Gerentex: (Feigning innocence and ignorance) "Well, correct me if I am wrong, but I had heard that the best slip pilot in the known worlds was someone named 'Valentine'"   
  
Rafe: (Penny Dropping) "No, no, no. Much as I hate to admit it, it' s not me. That would be my sister. Beka"   
  
Gerentex: (feigning surprise and disappointment) "Oh, well. That's that then. ( Putting on an act to look desperate) That was my last hope. Good luck with evading Gaden and his apes, although I fear they are bound to catch us both sooner or later"   
  
He turns away, knowing that he has baited the trap and biding his time for Rafe to take the bate and, thus, be ensnared by Gerentex's devious plan)   
  
Rafe: "Wait. Wait. How much did you say this thing is worth again?"   
  
Gerentex: (Turning back and feigning hopefulness) "Its value is infinitesimal. The value of getting to Tarn Vedra alone is priceless for the pilot who achieves such a feat"   
  
Rafe: (He has the greedy glint in his eye. He is ensnared) "I can get her here. My sister. Leave it to me"   
  
Gerentex: "You're sure? You know where she is?"   
  
Rafe: "No. But I can contact her and have her here in next to no time"   
  
Gerentex: (Again feigning relief) "This could solve our problems my friend. It was fortunate indeed that our paths should cross today. You go and make the transmission and I will make arrangements to secure a suitable vessel and supplies in anticipation of this momentous trip"   
  
Rafe nods and goes to leave but is stopped by Gerentex   
  
Gerentex: "Oh, One more thing Mr Valentine. I would advise exercising extreme caution with regards to the information you give to your remarkable sister. Transmissions may be monitored and there are many cutthroats here who would kill for such a prize. Perhaps you should, come up with some sort of ruse to get her here. For her protection you understand"   
  
Rafe: (grinning) "Trust me. You are talking to an expert"   
  
He goes off to make the communication.   
  
Close up on Gerentex who is now looking very smug and self-satisfied at his own brilliance.   
  
Gerentex: "Some people are just so gullible.."  
  
  
  
Opening episode credits   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see the Andromeda Ascendant just outside of orbit of the Than homeworld.   
  
Switch to Command Deck of the Andromeda. Beka is at the Com with Rommie (avatar) standing close by. We hear Dylan's voice come over the com via his personal communication device.   
  
Dylan: "Beka. Report. How are things going up there?"   
  
Beka: (looks at Rommie in amusement). "Oh, about the same as when you asked ten minutes ago. Trance is still in hydroponics, tending her plants and Harper is still working in Machine Shop 5 on whatever secret project he has currently got underway....Having fun down there?"(this said with Impish grin on her face as she knows that Dylan is definitely NOT having fun)   
  
Switch to Shot of Dylan in a crowded chamber packed with Than delegates all in their regalia. Dylan is in his Dress Highguard Uniform, reserved for special occasions.   
  
Dylan: (without trace of amusement) "You know, conducting diplomatic niceties with the "Than" reminds me why I joined the Highguard and not the Diplomatic Core, in the first place"   
  
Beka: "Yeah, well, have you figured out what's "bugging" them yet?" (Giggles at own joke and grins towards Rommie who, whilst sympathetic towards Dylan's situation, cannot help but smile herself)   
  
Dylan:(Not amused) "Not funny Beka. If I stay here much longer I am gonna go nuts. I'd rather spend three months confined to the Maru with only Harper for company than stay here another minute longer"   
  
Rommie: (with concern) "Are things really that bad?   
  
Harper: (We hear his voice over the Comm link) "Hey. I heard that!"   
  
Everyone, including Dylan is amused at this.   
  
Dylan:(hopefully) "I don't suppose you could come up with some kinda interplanetary emergency that requires my IMMEDIATE attention...?"   
  
Beka: (in mock horror)"Me? Tell a lie to the nice bug people? Dylan, I couldn't possibly..."   
  
Dylan: "Now she has morals...(we see in the background one of the Than Delegates trying to attract Dylan's attention) Uhh, gotta go..."  
  
  
  
Beka: "Later..."   
  
We see Dylan turning around to greet the delegate before the comm link is broken.   
  
Dylan: (with best fake smile he can muster) "Ambassador Rays of Moonlight..."   
  
(Switch back to Command Deck)   
  
Rommie: "You know he'll get you back for that?"   
  
Beka: (with Grin) "He can try..."   
  
Andromeda: (On screen)"Beka. I'm picking up a transmission, but I don't recognize the frequency. The signal has some kind of lock that I cannot penetrate"   
  
Beka: "Show me. On screen"   
  
Rommie: "Beka. It could be some kind of virus..."   
  
(Switch to Harper in Machine Shop)   
  
He taps into the information link system and conducts a scan.   
  
Harper: "If it is, it doesn't have any of the usual signatures. Looks clean to me"   
  
Beka:(Looking pensive) "Put it through Rommie.(Under her breath) This better not be what I think it is..."   
  
On screen we see a series of mysterious glyphs that do not resemble any known language within the commonwealth worlds..   
  
Beka: (She has gone pale. Under her breath) "I know what it is. Now more authorative) Rommie, patch it through to The Maru and engage privacy mode."   
  
(Switch to Harper in Machine Shop 5)   
  
Harper:(Sounding concerned) "Beka? What's up?   
  
Beka: (Tersely) "Not now Harper. Trance, get your butt to the Command deck"   
  
She leaves Command deck and is making her way through The Andromeda's corridors en route to The Maru as the following exchange takes place.   
  
(Switch to Trance in hydroponics)   
  
Trance: "But...Walter junior is not doing so good and I..." (remember Harper blew up the original Walter in Episode 1.5 "The Banks of the Lethe")   
  
(Switch back to Beka)   
  
Beka: (Not in the mood) "Now Trance!!!"   
  
(Back to Trance)   
  
Trance: (Hurt at her tone) "Going..."(She pats the plant) "Back soon Walter..."   
  
(Switch to Harper in Machine Shop 5)   
  
He is concerned and slightly ticked off that Beka should be so snappy with him. He knows Beka well enough by now to realize that there is something wrong and he means to find out whether she likes it or not...He attaches his wire to his dataport and closes his eyes, searching for the transmission that has been sent to the Maru. He locates it and activates a 'fretz' in Rommie's systems to disguise what he is doing before establishing the connection and displaying on his view screen..   
  
Harper: "Sorry Rommie but there have to be some advantages to being a Super Genius. Huh, privacy, schmivacy...now let's see what's got the boss so hot under the collar..."   
  
(Switch to Beka in The Maru switching on the Comm link)   
  
She inputs a code that comes up on the screen that matches the glyphs that we had seen earlier. Her expression is grim.   
  
Beka:(Annoyed) "Ok Rafe, what the hell is so urgent that you had to use Dads emergency code...   
  
(her tone softens as Rafe's face appears on screen. He looks like he has been roughed up pretty bad) What the hell happened to you?"   
  
Rafe: (Looking petrified - constantly looking around)" Rocket. Thank God. I didn't know if you would still remember the code. You were very young...Please sis..You're my last chance...If you don't help me, they're gonna kill me.."   
  
Close up of Beka looking very concerned...   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see Harper frantically tapping into Rommie's systems looking surprisingly grim faced for him. He is obviously doing something that would prevent Andromeda from detecting what he is up to   
  
Harper: "Okey dokey. Lets review the options here. I could, uh, pretend I didn't just see that and do nothing, which is not an option. Or, I could confront the boss with what I just saw and blackmail her into taking me with her...uhm..no, that could get messy and could involve pain..a lot of of pain...which really only leaves me with option three...time for me to disappear for a while..."   
  
He completes what he is doing and runs out of the Machine Shop leaving us wondering what he is up to...   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see Beka sitting in the Pilots seat of The Maru getting all the flight systems prepped for launch. We see Dylan's face on the comm screen.   
  
Beka: "Hopefully this'll only take a few days but I have to do this. I'll be in touch"   
  
Dylan: "Ok Beka. Take all the time you need. I'm on my way back now.."   
  
Beka nods and cuts the communication to Dylan   
  
Beka: "Andromeda. Open Hanger bay 6. Eureka Maru ready for launch"   
  
We see External shot of Maru leaving The Andromeda   
  
(Switch to Albuquerque Drift)   
  
We see Gerentex being manhandled by a couple of "Restor" guards   
  
Gerentex: "Perhaps you could relax your grip ever so slightly. You see, I believe that your illustrious leader would be most displeased if I were to come to any harm, considering the bounty I am about to deliver him"   
  
Restor: "Save it Nightsider, else I might just forget my order to bring you in alive(In an attempt to be threatening) And my memory ain't so good you know..."He and the other Restor laugh at this.   
  
Gerentex:(muttering) "Yes, I suppose there is a lot of room in there for information to just disappear"   
  
They arrive at the Restor "HQ". Deep in the heart of Albuquerque Drift, they have a series of underground rooms linked by a number of tunnels. It is a little known fact that the Restors are in "Control" of Albuquerque Drift. The money made in the Casino's funds their illegal operations throughout the galaxy (it is little known because anyone who DOES find out doesn't live long enough to share the information). Gaden, who is, obviously a can short of a six pack, is sitting on a throne like chair in keeping with his illusions of grandeur)   
  
Gaden: (Smiling unpleasantly) "Ah. Gerentex. So good to see you again. Although, I confess, I was pleasantly surprised to receive your communication... , I doubt whether you can do anything that would persuade me to change my mind about killing you , slowly and painfully...Still, it will amuse me to see you try"   
  
Gerentex: (Nervously) "Well, I would be more than happy, in this instance, to prove you wrong. I am confident that I can persuade you that keeping me alive would be extremely advantageous and profitable to you."   
  
Gaden: (Smile disappearing - hates to be proven wrong ) "You have five minutes to convince me"   
  
Gerentex: (His face covered in perspiration) "Well, what If I were to tell you that I could deliver to you Rafael Valentine, The Andromeda Ascendant and the map to Tarn Vedra, along with the best Slip Pilot in the known galaxies to take you there?" (He licks his lips nervously as he awaits a response)   
  
Close up of Gaden's face, virtually unreadable aside from the vein pulsing at his temple   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see Harper holed up in the cargo hold of the Eureka Maru. He is in the process of disabling The Maru's communication system to ensure that no transmissions can be received. He does not want Dylan trying to contact Beka as that will alert her to the fact that he has snuck on board.   
  
Harper: "I am just too devious for my own good. Good night incoming communication system. The Harper needs to stay anonymous on this one. Just until I know what brother dear is up to. (Screws up his nose at the smell) Jeez, reminder to self, I gotta do something with the ventilation system up here when we get back. Phewwww"   
  
(Switch to Command Deck of the Andromeda Ascendant)   
  
Trance and Rommie are on Command Deck of the Andromeda Ascendant.They both look pretty tense. Dylan arrives back on deck and seems to be in a very jovial mood. In direct contrast to how we saw him earlier.   
  
Dylan: "Oh, you don't know how relieved I am to be away from that reception.I have to say that was a great ploy of Beka's to broadcast that message from The Maru to say she had to go on an urgent trip. Almost had me convinced (chuckling. He looks around and notes Beka's absence) Where is she by the way? Must thank her.."   
  
Rommie and Trance exchange glances. Dylan notes this.   
  
Dylan: "Am I missing something here?"   
  
Trance: "Uhm. Well, that message Beka sent you? It wasn't a trick to get you back. It was real. She really has gone"   
  
Rommie: "She received some kind of encrypted message which she had directed to The Maru. She had me engage privacy mode and then she left straight away after that"   
  
Dylan:(sternly)"And you just let her go without asking where she was going or what she was doing?"   
  
Rommie: (a little defensive) "Well, no, because she said she had spoken to you and you had said it was ok..."   
  
Dylan: "Well, yes, because I thought it was a ...(knows she has him there because he has been duped) Alright, ok, let's try and contact her. See what's going on"   
  
Rommie: "I've already tried that. I can't get through. Something is jamming the frequency"   
  
Dylan: (Frustrated) "Great. Ok. Rommie, get Harper to clean up whatever is jamming the frequency and you, keep trying to break the code. I wanna see what had Beka running off like that"   
  
Again Rommie and Trance exchange nervous glances   
  
Dylan: "Now what?"   
  
Trance: "Uh. Well, we can't seem to find Harper either"   
  
Dylan: (Perplexed) "What d'ya mean you can't find him!! He's implanted with tracker nanobots for that very reason"(Remember this came to light in Ep 2.1 "The Widening Gyre")   
  
Andromeda: (On screen) "After Beka disappeared, I attempted to locate Harper and discovered a hack into my systems. A device had been planted to disable my ability to pinpoint the location of the crew. I also detected a hack into the privacy mode around the time the message was transferred to The Maru. My guess would be that Harper saw Beka's message and has stowed away on board. The communication scramble that is preventing us getting through to The Maru has him written all over it"   
  
Trance: "Why wouldn't Harper want us to contact Beka?"   
  
Rommie: "I would say because he doesn't want her to know that he's on board"   
  
Dylan (exasperated) You'd think after three years I'd be used to crew disappearing when they feel like it..(authoratively) Rommie, keep working on that code. I wanna see what had Beka so spooked and Harper running off after her like a little watchdog . Trance keep trying to send a message through to The Maru. There had better be a VERY good reason why my first Officer and Chief Engineer have gone AWOL"   
  
Trance and Rommie exchange concerned glances. They know THAT tone   
  
Close up on Dylan looking VERY ticked off...   
  
(Next frame)   
  
Beka has arrived on Albuquerque Drift and is cautiously making her way through the back alleys of one of the more unsavoury quarters of the drift. She has her gauss gun at the ready and is looking very wary.   
  
Beka:(To herself) "Rafe. I don't know what the hell you have gotten into but I really don't like the smell of it. Getting through customs was way too easy...like they were expecting me or something"   
  
Suddenly, behind her, Rafe appears from the shadows.   
  
Rafe: "Rocket..."   
  
Beka swings round at lightning speed with the gauss gun pointing at Rafe.   
  
Rafe: "Whoa, whoa, Sis, it's me. It's good to see ya...d'ya wanna, maybe, point that thing someplace else?"   
  
We note that his face is now totally devoid of the cuts and bruises that he displayed earlier in his message to Beka.   
  
Beka: "Rafe. I coulda taken your head off. You oughta know better than to sneak up on me"   
  
Rafe: "Sorry Rocket, but I had to be sure you were alone (he notices that she is staring at him intensely) What?"   
  
Beka: "Your face...it's (with realization) I shoulda known this was one of your scams"   
  
Rafe: "Oh, the face? Yeah, sorry about that. Necessary deception. I had to be sure you'd come and, well, I didn't think you would come if I told you the truth, especially after last time..."   
  
Beka:(Raising the gauss gun at him again) "Damn straight. Now you'd better start telling me the truth. If you even know what that is... And, while we are at it, where the hell are my discs?" (Refers to her rare disc collection that Rafe "borrowed"at the end of Ep 1.7 "The Ties that Blind")   
  
Rafe: (pushing her gauss rifle aside)"Rocket, Rocket... When you hear what I am about to tell you, you're not gonna be worried about a few stupid discs...This is the big one sis', what we have been waiting for our whole lives and it's yours and mine.."   
  
Beka: (skeptical) "Start talking"   
  
(Next frame)   
  
Some time has obviously passed and Beka is pacing up and down looking extremely agitated.   
  
Rafe: "What's the matter with you? The plan is full proof. You're the best pilot in the galaxy. We hold all the cards here"   
  
Beka: "Are you nuts? Are you on flash or something? 'Cause that's the only reason I can think of for this sudden attack of insanity"   
  
Rafe: What's gotten into you? I thought you went up for this kinda thing...what about that time you went after the Sword of Terpsichore on Beros Prime..They said that was impossible and you damn near pulled that off..." (Reference "Destructions of Illusions"by Keith R. A DeCandido)   
  
Beka: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah, we almost managed to steal a hologram and managed to almost bankrupt ourselves in the process. That's a great example Rafe. And besides, when we set out on that scam, as far as we knew, the plan WAS full proof. This little scam of yours is doomed to failure from the start"   
  
Rafe: (Perplexed and a little peeved) "So. What? You're saying only Beka Valentine knows how to pull of the big score? You're saying that I've not got what it takes? Is that what you're saying?"   
  
Beka (Annoyed): "Will you shut up for a god damned minute and listen to me..?! (this gets his attention) Answer me this..have you SEEN this map? And I'm guessing here, that the answer would be uh, NO?!"   
  
Rafe: (shifting his feet awkwardly)"Well, no, but..."   
  
Beka: "No, of course you haven't because this, 'NIGHTSIDER', whoever he is, although I could fathom a good guess, doesn't have it. His name wouldn't be 'Gerentex' by any chance would it?!"   
  
Gerentex appears out of the shadows flanked by a number of burly "Restor" guards (4 of them) all, heavily armed with their plasma rifles trained on the hapless "Valentines"   
  
Gerentex: "Bravo Captain Valentine. I applaud your processes of deduction. You obviously got the intelligence of the family. Please, do, lower your weapon, though, as I would rather avoid bloodshed. It does make me feel ever so slightly queasy"   
  
At the sound of Gerentex's voice she has spun round quickly again but realizes she is out gunned and out numbered. Still, she is reluctant to lower her weapon.   
  
Rafe: "Gerentex. Why, you slimy, no good...'   
  
Beka:(with resignation) "Shut up Rafe. You got scammed, accept it"   
  
Gerentex: "That's right, my dear Captain Valentine, I must confess, not one to usually boast, but I am particularly proud of my plan. You see, I knew I could rely on your sisterly devotion to your, frankly, gullible sibling here. It is a human weakness I am afraid. (Turning to Rafe) My dear Rafael, sincerest apologies but, as your dear sister has already alluded, I do not have Hasturi's diary in my possession or the map to Tarn Vedra but, now we have you both here, I am confident that we shall soon have them both"   
  
Beka: "But I'm guessing that's not what you really want. Right?"   
  
Gerentex: "Again, very perceptive of you. I confess that I was a little perturbed when I lost the Diary to your little Engineer and his purple friend and, frankly, a little insulted that she would think Alluvian Tundra flowers would in anyway compensate me. However, I can put all that behind me now as, not only, will I soon have the diary in my possession again, I will also be in receipt of the biggest prize in the known galaxies and I have a buyer all ready and waiting"   
  
Beka: "If you think you'll get the Andromeda then think again. Dylan won't come for me. You can't use me as a bate"   
  
Gerentex: "You see, that is where you are so wrong. Three hundered years trapped in an event horizon has done nothing to dent his sentimentality and I really think you underestimate how much he thinks of you. Quite touching really..Hoewever, I, and my associates, have taken the added precaution of fabricating an environmental disaster on Enkindu. The distress call, taking into account time lags etc, should reach the Andromeda anytime now and, correct me if I am wrong but the most direct Slip route would take Captain Fossil through here where we will be throwing a lavish reception for him. Have I left anything out?"(He grins unpleasantly as it is obvious by Beka and Rafes reaction that his trap is a good one)   
  
Beka:(With resignation) "No, I would say you have all bases covered"   
  
Gerentex:"Now, what say we relocate to a more condusive environment. I am beginning to find the odour here, distasteful. Do come along, Captain Valentine, there is someone who is absolutely dying to meet you. Your brother here has already made his acquaintance. You could almost say he is part of the family..."   
  
Beka gives Rafe an enquiring look and he shakes his head miserably as if to say "Don't ask"   
  
Beka: "Way to go Rafe"   
  
Two Restors come forward and blindfold them and then shove the two of them into movement with their Plasma Rifles as they make their way to the underground Restor HQ.   
  
As they leave, a shadowy form emerges from his hiding place in one of the many putrid smelling back alleys..   
  
Harper: "I knew I smelled a rat. This is bad. This is VERY bad..."  
  
  
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Harper is still in the alley, desperately trying to work out his next move   
  
Harper: "Ratface. I knew I shoulda wasted him when I had the chance but Trance was full of the "peace and goodwill'..Ratface I can deal with but Ratface plus Restors equals a whole heap of trouble and unless I can think of something quick, The Andromeda is gonna be an unwilling participant in the little party they've got planned and then it's bye bye systems commonwealth. No pressure then.... (he is now pacing up and down) Ok, think, think...first things first, I better see where they are taking Beka and "Rafe"(says this with disdain - obviously feels some kind of sibling rivalry towards him) Yeah. That's the way to go. See what we are dealing with first and then try and find a way to contact Dylan. Time to be invisible again"   
  
He runs off, stealthily in the direction taken by Gerentex and the Restors with their captives.   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see external shot of Andromeda Ascendant still orbiting the 'Than' homeworld.   
  
Switch to Dylan re-entering Command Deck.   
  
Dylan: "Rommie report. What have you got for me?"   
  
Rommie: "I have managed to break the encryption code on the message that came through for Beka. Quite ingenious really. It is based on the primary number system that..."(she is interrupted)   
  
Dylan: "Never mind that. Who's it from?"   
  
Rommie: "Well, you're not going to like this but it's from Bekas brother Rafe"   
  
Dylan: (Remembering his last encounter with Rafe) "Great. And that can only mean one thing. Trouble. Onscreen. I want to see the whole message playback."   
  
We see Rommie patch the message through and then close up of Dylan giving a big sigh   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We get the impression that a few minutes have passed as Rommie, Dylan and Trance watch the final few seconds of the message. We see Rafes beat-up face on screen...   
  
Rafe: (on screen) "Look, sis, they could be monitoring this transmission so I'd better go. Meet me at the co-ordinates that I am transmitting to you now and, please Rocket, hurry..(we see him turn around and look behind him and when he turns back he looks petrified) Crap, they've found me. Please hurry. I just hope you're not too late..."   
  
The transmission is cut abruptly.   
  
Rommie: "That's the transmission in it's entireity, Dylan"   
  
Trance: "Well, now we know what got Beka so spooked. Seeing her brother so messed up like that."   
  
Rommie: "Yes. I have to hand it to him, he puts on a hell of an act"   
  
Dylan: "Well, my first thought was that it was a scam too but he looked pretty beat up"   
  
Andromeda (on screen)"Dylan, I was analyzing his skin tones during the transmission and what appears to you to be cuts and bruises on his face is actually an elaborate make-up job. Quite sophisticated really. Not surprising that Beka was duped."   
  
Trance: "Poor Beka. That's a really low thing to do to your sister"   
  
Dylan: (In deep thought) "Yes, Trance it is, and Harper obviously saw through him. Rommie where do those coordinates that he transmitted lead?"   
  
Rommie:"Checking.(As she realizes) ..Oh goodie. Albuquerque Drift. Home of every low life in the galaxy. Well, that figures..."   
  
Dylan: "Yes. And a hive of Restor activity..."   
  
Andromeda: "Dylan. I am receiving a distress signal. Time lag is about 2 hours. It's very faint but I think I can just about patch it through"   
  
Dylan: "On screen"   
  
The message is very fuzzy but on screen we see a distressed looking, very attractive woman whose image keeps being distorted. (Gaden figured Hunt would be more drawn to a damsel in distress - he really did his homework...) She is severely windswept and there appear to be earthquakes and volcanic eruptions in progress from the disruption we see around her.   
  
Woman: "Please, can anybody hear us? The world is being torn apart. I can only deduce that someone opened up a Slip point too close to our orbit but there are techtonic and volcanic events in progress across the planets surface, hurricane force winds, tsunamis, the entire planet has become unstable. Please, if anybody can hear this , billions of lives are in jeopardy. Please we need help.."   
  
The message ends abruptly as if the transmission has been terminated by the freak environmental conditions.   
  
Trance: "Dylan. There are three billion people on Enkindu. We have to do something"   
  
Dylan: (Frowning, deep in contemplation) "Rommie. Can you trace the origin of that message?"   
  
Rommie: "No Dylan, I'm sorry. I can't seem to break through all the interference"   
  
Dylan: "Well, can you try and get a message through to Enkindu"   
  
Rommie: "No. Still too much interference"   
  
Trance (Helpfully) "Could be caused by all the atmospheric conditions?"   
  
Dylan: "Or someone deliberately jamming the transmission frequency"   
  
Trance: "Why would they do that if they need help?"   
  
Dylan: (Ignoring her)"Rommie, what is the most direct slip route to Enkindu?"   
  
Rommie closes eyes to locate that information. Opens eyes as she finds it.   
  
Rommie: "On screen"   
  
We see the map of a slip route displayed on screen (Probably wouldn't mean much to us but is crystal clear to all the remaining crew)   
  
Dylan: (His suspicions are confirmed) "Right past Albuquerque Drift. (Turning to Trance) Convenient wouldn't you say?"   
  
We see Trance raise her eyebrows...  
  
  
  
(Next frame)   
  
Harper has followed Gerentex The Restors and their captives for some time, ducking into side streets and alleys to avoid being seen. He is somewhat of an expert at this.   
  
Harper: "Jeez, where the hell are they takin' them? This place is like a maze. What I wouldn't do for some breadcrumbs right now...."   
  
Suddenly the party ahead come to a halt in what appears to be a dead end. Harper ducks suddenly into an alcove to avoid being seen. One of the Restors starts to walk back up the alley that led there to ensure there is no-one around. He stops almost parallel to where Harper is lurking in the shadows and we think that Harpers cover may be about to be blown. Just as he is about to look towards Harpers position, he is called back by one of his colleagues.   
  
Restor: "Hey, c'mon give me a hand here. This thing is heavy"   
  
The Restor returns to his colleague and assists him with a huge concrete "trap door"that leads "underground"to what Harper assumes is some kind of secret Restor haven deep within the Drift. One of the other Restor guards removes Rafe and Beka's blindfolds so that they can negotiate the metal ladder that leads below.   
  
Gerentex: "I am afraid, here is where I must now leave you. I do hope that you enjoy the Restors hospitality"   
  
Beka: "Leaving so soon? And there was I hoping that we would get to spend some more time together..."   
  
Gerentex: "You know, much as I do, truly, enjoy your company..I really do have more pressing matters to attend to. Such as dismantling the Eureka Maru, piece by piece.."(Knows this will get a rise out of Beka, really has no intention of doing this)   
  
Beka: "Why you...you lay one hand on my ship and I'll..."   
  
She goes to make a grab for Gerentex and is held back by one of the Restors whilst another slaps her across the face, splitting her lip.   
  
Harper, forgetting himself, goes to jump to her defence as he is incensed at this attack on her but holds back as he knows that he is going to be no help to her if he is captured too.   
  
Gerentex: "Now, now Captain Valentine. You really must watch that temper of yours. It will get you into serious trouble one day...and I do hope I am there to see it. (gestures to the Restors to take the captives below) Gentlemen, please escort our guest to your illustrious leader"   
  
Two of the Restors descend the ladder first, followed by a very subdued Rafe and then Beka, who, in contrast is very defiant and is almost pushed head first down by one of the remanining Restors . We hear her shouting at Gerentex as she disappears out of sight.   
  
Beka: "If there is so much as one little scratch on my ship I'll..."   
  
Her voice is cut off as the stone covering is slotted back into place by the final Restor.   
  
Gerentex: (taunting)"What was that Captain Valentine? You'll what?I don't think you'll be doing anything for some considerable time..In the meantime, I am so looking forward to reacquainting myself with that rust bucket of a ship. It's my ticket out of here, oh the irony of it.... "   
  
He is walking as he says this and goes straight past Harpers position, who is still seething at Bekas mistreatment and it is all he can do to stop himself making a grab for him.   
  
Harper: "OK. Deep breath. What would Rev say? Remember the way...yeah, well, right now I would like to remember the way I punched his lights out or would have done if Trance hadn't have stopped me....(Refers back to "Episode 1.15 "Fear and Loathing in the Milky Way")   
  
Yeah, well, she's not here now...Ok Smiley, let's see where you're going coz I reckon you 're my best hope of getting Beka outta here. I can bide my time...for now.."   
  
He follows Gerentex at quite a distant as he is more than aware of the Nightsiders enhanced hearing.   
  
(Next frame)   
  
Beka and Rafe are shoved into Gaden's hideout. He is arrogantly spread eagled in an elaborate "throne like chair"and is reviewing a flexi that has been handed to him by one of his henchmen. As they enter he looks up and thrusts the flexi back at his associate and waves him away without looking at him.   
  
Gaden:(His look and tone are anything but welcoming) "Well, well, long time no see Rafael. How long has it been? Hmmm far too long...I was most displeased when you declined my previous invitations so I am glad that you saw fit to accept this one"   
  
Rafe: "Like I had a choice in the matter"   
  
Gaden, smilingly, nods to one of the henchmen behind Beka and Rafe who comes forward and punches Rafe in the stomach which doubles him up in pain. He coughs and splutters. Beka goes to assist her brother but is held back by another Restor. She is incensed at this senseless treatment.   
  
Beka: "Typical Restor coward, get your goons to do your dirty work for you"   
  
Gaden (Smile disappearing abrutly. He gets up and strides menacingly over to her ) "And you would be the sister and, more importantly a member of Hunts crew. And so attractive. (he lifts her chin and regards the split lip) I can see you are going to be a very valuable comodity. It would be a shame if you were to get 'damaged' (with emphasis on this last word) at all...and as for doing my own dirty work..I'm sure you will see that I am more than capable"   
  
With this last statement he aims a punch at the midriff of the hapless Rafe who has only just straightened up again. This leaves him rolling on the floor in agony.   
  
Beka: (with concern)"Rafe...!!!"   
  
Rafe: (wheezing) "It's ok Bek, I...(he grimaces in pain and cannot complete what he was going to say)   
  
Gaden: "You know, it's so touching to see this display of sisterly concern. I can relate to it. I really can. You see, I have a sister too, whom I care for very deeply. (his expression darkens) Whom I would kill for. You understand that don't you..Beka isn't it? Can I call you Beka?"   
  
Beka doesn't answer, just makes a face to say "whatever"   
  
Gaden: "Good. Because I do so hate being formal. Makes me feel so uncomfortable..now, where was I ...Ah yes, my sister..."   
  
Close up of Rafe just about straightening up again and with the look of a naughty child who has just been caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar...   
  
(Next frame)   
  
Beka and Rafe are being shoved into a "cell"like room. We get the impression that some time has passed . The cell is furnished with one poor excuse for a bed and nothing else. There are no windows and the light is dim. Other than the door through which they entered, there appears to be no other way out. Whilst Beka is unharmed, the same cannot be said of Rafe as his face really does resemble the way he looked when he sent his message to Beka. Only this time, it's not makeup... Rafe makes straight for the bed and lays himself down on it, groaning...Beka is pacing up and down in a heightened state of agitation   
  
Beka: "His sister? I can't believe you have sunken so low Rafe..You grifted his sister?! The"   
  
sister of a Restor?! The sister of an over protective and, did I mention VERY INSANE Restor?"   
  
Rafe: "Look, I didn't know she was his sister, alright? How could I? She was doing well on the tables. It's a scam that had been working for me for while. Was just bad luck is all."   
  
Beka: (turning on him, incredulous) "Bad luck?! You are something else you know that?   
  
Rafe: "C'mon Rocket..I..."   
  
Beka: "Don't you dare call me that. I outgrew the name a long time ago. Let's just stick to the present. So, let's summarise shall we. I would be, at this moment, locked in a seemingly inescapable room with you because you pissed off the psycho regional leader of the Restors by, not only scamming his much loved younger sister but by getting her pregnant and running off to escape your responsibilities! "   
  
Rafe: "Hey, I told you, I swear, there is NO WAY in this galaxy that the kid is mine. I mean if you had seen her Bek, you'd know straight away that I was telling the truth. Believe me, as grifting goes, I'm good, but I'm not THAT good. There has to be a line to cross and sleeping with her would be so far across the line, you wouldn't be able to see it anymore"   
  
Beka: (Wanting to believe that he wouldn't sink so low) "Alright, assuming that's true. Why don't you just have a DNA test to sort it all out. Would prove it one way or another"   
  
Rafe: "I already tried that but she's devious. She has money and influence. She must have paid someone to contaminate the test. I don't know. Somehow it came back positive. I'm screwed whatever I do"   
  
Beka: "You must have scammed her pretty good for her to be so ticked off with you"  
  
  
  
Rafe: (grinning and then grimacing as this hurts his split lip) 100, 000 thrones   
  
Beka: (Regarding him seriously)"Rafe. What the hell happened to you?"   
  
Rafe: (Trying to make light of the situation and avoid the real issue)"Well, I would say, you should see the other guy, but, I guess you already did..."   
  
Beka:"You know what I mean. What happened to the proud, Rafael Valentine that I used to look up to. I mean what have you become?"   
  
Rafe: "Look, Bek, don't start with me.."   
  
Beka: (Flaring up again) "Don't start with you? Hey, I haven't even begun to get started with you. Look at you, all beat up, resorting to scamming your way round all the Yashidodo tables of the galaxy. So, are you doing Flash too?'   
  
Rafe: "Give me some credit.."   
  
Beka: "Why? Why should I? That's the way it starts Rafe...Casinos and Flash go hand in hand. How else d'ya think they stay at the tables, sometimes for two days straight. They're fried on it, all those people. I've seen what it is does, what it did to Dad...it destoyed him"   
  
Rafe: "Oh I knew we'd get there eventually. It always gets back to him doesn't it? The ghost of Ignatious Valentine always has to rear his ugly head. I am NOT like him"   
  
Beka: "Yeah, only this time, bearing in mind our cosy little environment here, you can't run away from it. You know, you should stand where I'm standing, because right now, you are so like him its scary. (voice softening) I don't like seeing you like this Rafe.You're better than this"   
  
Rafe: (Suddenly getting up into a prone position despite the pain it causes him, with venom in his voice) "Yeah, well, I don't have the luxury of riding round the Universe with Captain Amazing do I? Guess it's easy for you to be so judgemental when you can sit behind the protection of the best the "Commonwealth"has to offer"   
  
Beka: (incredulous) "Is that what you really think? That I have been sitting on my ass for the past three years playing the good little Miss ambassador? You are so way off course it's not funny. I'll tell you about my life for the past three years shall I? I'll tell you about the "Cake run"that has seen us attacked with disturbing regularity by the Drago Kazov, The Ogami, Culdarans, not to mention your Restor friends here and, oh I almost forgot, near annihilation by the biggest damn Magog Worldship you have ever seen which, by the way, should be on its way to destroy the universe as we know it right about now. Almost everyone we meet seems to want to kill us and we spend everyday on a high state of alert. It's enough to drive anyone to Flash. So, yeah, you could say life's been a breeze"   
  
Beka exhales. She is exhausted and slumps down against the wall hunching her knees up against her chest with head bowed . There is an uncomfortable silence which is eventually broken by Rafe.   
  
Rafe: (gently) "So why do you do it?"   
  
Beka: (Looking up again) "Why does Beka Valentine, who never does anything that doesn't benefit her own agenda, fly around with a 344 year old Highguard fossil hell bent on re-establishing a long dead commonwealth?"   
  
Rafe:(smiles and nods)"I couldn't have put it better myself"   
  
Beka: (Smiling back)"I admit, at first I was sceptical. Here was this guy, frozen on an event horizon for 300 years, which only seemed like seconds to him, wanting to re-establish something that we read about in history books. I thought he was crazy but, I dunno, I guess, listening to him, seeing the way he operated, I began to think it was possible. At first his stubborness or arrogance or both struck a chord and I thought, why not? Maybe I recognized something of myself in him. Some kind of need to do something instead of running cargo to and from San-Ska- Re for the rest of my life. And then we came across the Magog Worldship. Rafe, I hope to god you never see that thing. I was faced with an impossible choice that day. I had to fire a nova bomb on that thing, knowing that 5 of my friends were down there and would die. I had to sacrifice my friends to stop that thing from destroying billions. And I hesitated"   
  
Rafe: "What happened?   
  
Beka: I fired. I sent that nova bomb into the heart of the sun that powered their ship because I knew that that would have been the decision Dylan would have made. The kind of decision he has hadto make regularly over the past three years. (She contemplates) And I don't know how the hell he does it because at that moment, when the bomb hit its target and Ithought my friends were dead, I wanted to die too"   
  
Rafe: "But they survived didn't they?"   
  
Beka: (Getting up) "Yeah. Still not quite worked that one out but, yeah, we came back to tell the tale, but barely. We took a lot of damage and we only seemed to delay their schedule. We estimated that it would take them 2 or 3 years to become fully operational again. And that time is almost up"   
  
Rafe: (Exhales) "I had no idea Sis. I can now see why what you and Hunt are doing is so important. I'm sorry I got you into this"   
  
Beka:"Yeah.(Returning to her business like self) Now shut up while I try and think of a way to get us outta here"   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Harper has been shadowing Gerentex since he left Beka and Rafe with The Restors. Now we see Gerentex, followed by the sneaky Harper, enter the Space dock. There we see the Eureka Maru docked amongst a number of smaller vessels, under guard by two huge "Restors". There are cargo containers stacked everywhere. There is a distinct "lack"of personnel other than the said "Restorian"guards who have obviously paid them to be "elsewhere"(although most would have cheerfully gone without payment at the sight of them...they are not the brightest of guards...)   
  
Harper (Ducking behind some cargo containers)"Jeez, where'd they find these guys?! Anabolic Steroids "R"us?"   
  
Gerentex is swaggering purposefully over to the Eureka Maru, ignoring the guards, who appear to be annoyed at this.   
  
Restor 1: "Hey, Rat, where'd you think you are going?"   
  
Gerentex: (Never one to pass up the opportunity for sarcasm - think I have alerady pointed this out..) "Well, I would have thought that was painfully obvious, even with your limited intelligence. I assume that is why you have been given the 'important' duty of guarding this rusty hulk?"   
  
Restor 1: (raising Plasma rifle) "Just give me an excuse, Nightsider"   
  
Harper: (From his cover - seeing the gun raised at Gerentex) "Yeah, he kinda has that effect on people. Man, I know how tempted you are buddy. I got a clear shot from here and no, formally purple voice of conscience chewing my ear…. Jeez, me having something in common with a Restor, what are the odds of that...? If we weren't talking about Gerentex here i'd be a little disturbed..."   
  
Switch back to Gerentex with the Restors   
  
Restor 2: "(pushing his colleagues weapon aside) "Leave it, he ain't worth it. (Referring back to Gerentex) "Nobody goes near this scrap heap without clearance"   
  
Gerentex: "Then allow me to present my credentials"(Hands the 2nd guard a flexi)   
  
Harper: (Straining to hear what is going on)) "Ah, it's no good, I need to get closer to hear what they are saying! Might give me an idea what they are planning...(Suddenly has an idea) Wait a minute..? I'm a genius! (He refers down to the many gadgets that are hanging from his belt and retrieves his mini digicam which we last saw him use in Ep 1.5 "Angel Dark, Demon Bright") Hey, Smiley, I get to shoot you after all, just not in the way I would prefer, but maybe, just maybe, you'll give me something I can use here. "   
  
He activates long range microphone so that he can hear what is being said and attaches via his connection wire to dataport so that he can hear what is going on without drawing attention to himself   
  
Meanwhile, the 2nd restor is scrutinising Gerentexs' flexi, deliberately taking his time . Gerentex is obviously losing patience...   
  
Gerentex: "I am sure you can see that everything is in order"   
  
Restor 1: "Hey, what's your hurry Rat? Not thinking of going anywhere in that are ya? (Refers disdainfully to The Maru)   
  
Harper (still in hiding and filming the little altercation) "Of course he is, but he won't get anywhere without Bekas codes, which I just happen to know.."   
  
Gerentex : (Nervously) "Of course not, idiot. I just need to check for some "items"that may be on board. (More authoritatively) "and you are preventing me from doing so and making my report to your leader. Perhaps one of you would like to explain to him why I was delayed? I understand, he is NOT a patient man…."   
  
Restor 2: "Yeah, it's in order, but perhaps I oughta go with you . I don' t trust Nightsiders"   
  
Gerentex: (Had anticipated this) "Believe me, I get that a lot. However, this flexi proves that Gaden does and I suspect, bearing in mind his instability, he would be rather peeved that what's good enough for him is not good enough for one of his 'inferiors'. And besides, I am sure your 'friend' here would be lost without you"   
  
Restor 2 (Not liking what Gerentex is inferring) "You've got ten minutes Rat or else I'll be making my report to Gaden about a nasty accident involving a Nightsider and a faulty airlock..clock's ticking"   
  
Gerentex: (Muttering as he goes) "If you can even tell the time, imbecile"…(Goes off into the Eureka Maru)   
  
Restor 2 : "I'd like to wring his scrawny little neck…What the hells Gaden playing at Trusting a Nightsider?"   
  
Restor 1: "Oh, I wouldn't worry. He knows what he is doing. He's tracking his every move…he knows what he is doing and when he's doing it. And when he has delivered the goods our Nightsider really will have a nasty accident. A slow and painful one and I'm right at the front of the queue.. "   
  
Restor 2: (Penny dropping- grins) "Tracking device….So, that was all an act, the whole stalling thing? "   
  
Restor 1:(smiling knowingly at him) "Yeah. Couldn't make things seem too easy for him else he'd get suspicious He tries to escape..we have the green light to waste him. Me? I really want him to try……"   
  
They both start laughing   
  
Harper (Still hidden) "Well, Smiley, looks like I got the bargaining tool I was looking for. The irony is, I've gotta save your furry butt for my plan to work. Lucky for you I know every inch of the 'Rust Bucket' and know how to be Mr Invisibility when I need to be "(Switches off his camera and replaces in his belt and takes out gauss gun once more)   
  
He moves out stealthily from his position, towards The Maru, keeping out of the sight of the Restor Guards   
  
(Switch to Gerentex inside The Maru – perhaps 2 minutes or so later. He is tapping in to the ships console and getting more and more irritated at the computerised voice that quotes "Incorrect access code, please try again"   
  
Gerentex; (kicking console) "Confounded Machine.."   
  
Harper drops down behind him from ladder   
  
Harper: "You know it won't work without the codes"   
  
Gerentex swings round and makes a grab for his sidearm   
  
Harper: (already with weapon raised) 'I wouldn't if I were you. Like I once told you, from this range, my aim's pretty good and I don't see an ECM generator anywhere on you this time. Gonna make my happy dream come true?"(referral to Episode 1.15 "Fear and Loathing in the Milky Way")   
  
Gerentex slowly drops his gun and raises his hands , grimacing...   
  
( Next Frame)  
  
Harper has a gun trained on Gerentex who has dropped his weapon and has raised his hands.   
  
Gerentex; "Mr Harper. I might have known. Wherever Captain Valentine goes, her little Monkey will follow"   
  
Harper: "Just remember who's got the weapon trained on who here Smiley" (reaches down to pick up Gerentex's gun)   
  
Gerentex: "Well, in case you failed to notice, there are two of my associates out there who will come running at the sound of weapons fire"   
  
Harper: "Which mean's you'll still be dead being as I am the only one likely to be firing a weapon here. Now, judging by the fact that you are here on the Maru, and I'm just guessing here, because you are getting ready to run like a little girl, I would assume you are kinda keen to avoid the whole death thing right now. Am I right?"   
  
Gerentex:(Knows Harper has him here) "Your point?"   
  
Harper: "I'm glad you asked me that. Because, whether you like it or not, I am your best friend right now, and, believe me, the irony's not lost on me either but "dim"and "dimmer"out there? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but they are not your biggest fans. Sure, if I were to shoot you? You're right, they would come running but only to see who beat them to blowing out your fuzzy brains and maybe joining him to do a dance over your smouldering corpse"   
  
Gerentex: (Nervously laughing) "You're bluffing..."   
  
Harper:"Well, I could pull the trigger but then, only one of us would live to find out, but your call.."(He starts to charge up the weapon)   
  
Gerentex: "Alright, alright. I suppose you have evidence to back up your pathetic claims?"   
  
Harper: "Again. Glad you asked me that. (goes to retrieve the digicam from his belt but realizes that he has got both hands full with his own weapon and Gerentex's. He goes to offer Gerentex's back to him) Here, hold this would you? (Gerentex, confused, goes to take it and at the last minute Harper snatches it back and shoves it under his arm and uses his now, free, hand, to retrieve the digicam from his belt) Hey, just kidding!"(he is obviously enjoying the power he has over Gerentex)   
  
Gerentex: "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"   
  
Harper: "I have to say there is a certain satisfaction yes but, enjoy, is not a word I would usually use to describe how I feel in your company. (During this time he has been preparing the digicam to play back the recording he had made earlier) Now, here is little bit of footage that may be of interest to you. I think I captured your best side by the way."   
  
He plays back part of the conversation that he filmed taking place, complete with sound playback and we see Gerentex from the back view only.   
  
Gerentex (reacting to Harpers last comment) "Huh, funny. So, the Restorians aren't overly happy to be working with a Nightsider. That's hardly old news given my species tarnished and, frankly, unjustified reputation but , the fact remains that they still recognized my authority and, more importantly that of their leader, whose clearance I have"   
  
Harper: "Well, not exactly. You see, it breaks my heart to do this to you...(it obviously doesn't) but, what the hell, I'll show you anyway (he fastforwards the digicam) here's what they had to say AFTER you left"   
  
He fastfowards to the part where Restor 2 says he wants to wring Gerentex's neck and shows up to where it is revealed that Gaden is going to use him as a distraction   
  
At this revelation Gerentex pales (or does whatever Nightsiders do to show they are petrified, maybe his whiskers start to twitch or something - hey, I'm not an expert on interplanetary species behaviour - I'm only a bloody writer - a poor one at that...ahem - sorry about that - sidetracked..wonder if Zack or Ethlie ever get like this?)   
  
Harper: "You see, I've been wondering about what Gaden likes to do for distractions and I've come up with several theories already. You wanna hear them?"   
  
Gerentex: "Not particularly. I am already familiar with some of his more umpleasant practices and have no desire to see become one of his lab rats"   
  
Harper:"Well, you're already half way there, rat. (Gerentex does not find this amusing) Ok, the way I see it, you have two choices here. You could, uh, wait for your two friends to come in here and get you which, by my reckoning, should be anytime soon now, or, you could help me bust Beka outta here and, if you're really good, we might be persuaded to take you with us on The Maru, although, I warn you, Beka's not always as forgiving as I am"   
  
Gerentex: "Are you mad? This drift is crawling with Restors, and no-one who has ever been near their HQ and got away alive to tell the tale"   
  
Harper: "Yeah, but you did.And besides, we have a number of distinct advantages. Number 1, you know this drift like the back of your hand, and I'm betting know of tunnels and secret escape routes that even the Restors don't know about. Number 2. I survived 20 years on earth by my ability to be invisible when I need to be and my unwavering desire to survive to see the next day. And number 3..."(He suddenly stops and listens as he notices that Gerentex's ears have pricked up)   
  
Gerentex: (anxiously) "And what's number 3 Mr Harper?"   
  
Harper: (gesturing Gerentex with his gauss gun up the ladder) "Well, that comes in two parts: 3.1, is that you have Nightsider hearing and can hear the bad guys coming, which, from your expression, I'm guessing is right about now, and 3.2, I know this ship like the back of my hand and know a secret way out of the cargo hold. So, to sum up, my recommendation would be that we go with choice number 2"   
  
Gerentex is almost up the top of the ladder now.Harper goes to the console and quickly taps in some codes before shinning up the ladder after Gerentex   
  
Harper: "Oh, good, we agree."He throws a small proximity explosive device designed to take out the Restors as they come through the door but to inflict minimal damage on the surroundings and quickly follows Gerentex up the ladder.   
  
As we see them climbing out of the secret cargo hatch at the side and down the side of the ship, we hear a muffled "Unk"as the charge goes off.   
  
Gerentex : "What was that?'   
  
Harper: (Shoving him forward as he joins him on the ground. His expression now grim) "Hopefully me buying us some more time, now get moving Rat..."   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see external shot of Andromeda Ascendant still orbitting the Than Homeworld.   
  
Switch to Command Deck. We see Dylan, Rommie and Trance where we left them. They have obviously been in debate   
  
Dylan: "I hear what you are saying Trance but we have been in this situation before. Remember the plague on Rogina? How Nacrita fever was going to kill 31million people? Yeah, well, we went running, only to find that it had been deliberately started by the Drago Kazov as an elaborate trap to lure us there and it nearly worked"(Here he refers to the events of Episode 2.7 "Una Salus Victus")   
  
Trance: "But the plague was still real, people still died and more would have done so if we hadn't acted. Even if someone deliberately opened a slip point to cause these environmental disasters to lure us there? It doesn't alter the fact that people may need our help "   
  
Dylan: "I know Trance, but something tells me we wouldn't even get as far as Enkindu to find out. Rommie, what can you tell me about the transmission? Is there anything about it that would seem to question its authenticity?   
  
Rommie: "It certainly seems real enough. I have checked my archived records to see if it is a recording from a previous disaster but so far have found nothing. If it is a fake, it's a good one"   
  
Dylan:(Frowning) "But if we are dealing with Restors here, they are environmentalists and would therefore know how to fake a good disaster"   
  
Andromeda: (on Screen) "Dylan. I am picking up a transmission on a high band frequency.It's coming from The Maru"   
  
Dylan: "Audio Playback Rommie. Let's hear it"   
  
We hear a repetitive cycle of short and elongated 'Beeps' coming over the audio relay   
  
Trance: "Weird...And kinda annoying..."   
  
Dylan: (Murmuring) "Morse Code..."   
  
Trance: "What's Morse Code?"   
  
Rommie: "It's an ancient earth method of communication used before the advent of the transistor radio, consisting of a combination of dots and dashes played at different pitches to represents letters and numerals"   
  
Trance: "Sounds complicated"   
  
Dylan: "A code that maybe, only a 300 year old Highguard officer or warship with a brain the size of a galaxy , might remember. Simple but brilliant Mr Harper"   
  
Trance: "Harper?..What does he say?"   
  
Dylan: (gesturing to Rommie to shut it off) "It says they are in trouble & as likely serves as a warning to us to be cautious. Rommie can you pinpoint their location?"   
  
Rommie: (Checking the Source)"They are definitely on Albuquerque Drift"   
  
Dylan: "Alright. Let's review the facts here. We have got a supposed environmental disaster on Enkindu that threatens the entire planets population. And we have two crew members who are on Albuquerque Drift who, for some reason are not able to transmit a message to us on normal frequencies. Now that says to me that they are trying to warn us without certain parties knowing that they are doing so whilst, at the same time, indicating that they may be in trouble themselves. In the meantime, said disaster on Enkindu may well be genuine, but, seeing as we have to go through Albuquerque Drift anyway, what say we swing by, pick up our crew and, if we don't fall into the trap that I suspect is there, we can take the next slip port to Enkindu for the evacuation. Any questions?"   
  
Trance: (Raising hand) "Um, I'm kinda bothered about the whole falling into the trap thing. If it is a trap, that is"   
  
Dylan: "Don't worry Trance. I have a plan. How would you like to take control of Slipstream for a while?"   
  
Trance: "Me?Well, I don't know... Where will you be?"   
  
Dylan: "I'll be the bate. If they take, it, well, that's where you and Rommie come in.(Rommie and Trance look at each other) Rommie, open a communication channel to the source of the transmission from Enkindu. Let's play along. For now"(Close up on Dylan's face)   
  
(Switch to )  
  
  
  
Albuquerque Drift. Harper is shoving Gerentex on with his gauss gun as they navigate their way through the dark back alleys of the Drift. \  
  
Harper: "Keep moving Ratface"   
  
Gerentex: "You know, this is so tiresome. Do you think we could dispense wit the weapon? It does draw attention to us somewhat"   
  
Harper: "A sense of humour, I like that. Look. This is a casino drift, full of loan sharks, flash dealers, not to mention Restors, basically, the dregs of society so I would say it's pretty commonplace to see people poking guns at each other. If it makes you feel better I'll tell the next person we meet that you cheated at Vedran Whist .and I am collecting on what you owe me. Uhm, now, let's come up with a nice round figure. I know EIGHTY FOUR THOUSAND THRONES!!"   
  
Gerentex: "Oh, you humans are so predictable..."   
  
Harper: "Can it Smiley, otherwise I might decide to scratch this unbearable itch that's been bothering my trigger finger since I caught sight of your furry snout again. And this time I don't have Trance chewing my ear with her "Peace and Goodwill to all Nightsiders"routine "   
  
Gerentex: "Ah, such a talented gambler...how is your little purple friend?"   
  
Harper: (awkwardly) "Not purple anymore"   
  
Gerentex: (perplexed and turning to Harper) "Well, what colour is she?!"   
  
Harper: (goes to open mouth to say and then thinks better of it) "Shut up. Less talking and more walking Ratface"(shoves Gerentex again)   
  
Gerentex: "Oh, the indignity..."   
  
(Switch to)   
  
Gaden's HQ. He is sprawled, once again on his throne like structure , in typical, arrogant, "bad guy"style. We see one of his men come up to him with a flexi.   
  
Guard: "Sir. We have intercepted this transmission in response to your little deception. Looks like he took the bate"(he grins knowingly)   
  
He hands the flexi to the stony faced Gaden who starts to play back the transmission . He waves the guard back who is invading his personal space. (He hates that). We see what Gaden sees on the flexi. It is Dylan, on screen"   
  
Dylan: "People of Enkindu. This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. We picked up your distress signal which we have relayed to the commonwealth fleet. We are the closest ship and are en route to you now. Get as many people on ships as you can, we will be with you in approximately two hours. Good luck. Hunt out"   
  
Gaden: (Thrusting the flexi back at the Guard) "What is the time lag on that transmission.?"   
  
Guard: "Thirty minutes"   
  
Gaden: (Smiling to himself) "Good. Launch all available ships. I want to make sure we have a reception committee ready and waiting. It's only polite when receiving guests"   
  
Close up on Gaden smiling very unpleasantly...   
  
(Switch Back to)   
  
Gerentex and Harper now arrive at a very crowded casino (although not the same one that we saw Gerentex at with Rafe earlier) This one is, if at all possible, much seedier and seems to be full of, predominantly, Nightsiders. Harper is not too happy about this.   
  
Harper: "Hey Smiley. If you are banking on safety in numbers here, then think again. I can't miss at this range"   
  
Gerentex:(adopting his usual sarcasm) "Oh, that's right Mr Harper, shooting me is really going to help you release Captain Valentine isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Harper: "Maybe not but it would sure give me that warm fuzzy feeling of satisfaction that has definitely been lacking in my life of late. Now tell me how bringing me to a seedy Nightsider gambling den gets me closer to Beka?"   
  
Gerentex: "Allow me to demonstrate"(He guides him over to a door at the far end of the room that is guarded by two very unintelligent looking Nightsiders - well, more unintelligent looking than normal, anyway)   
  
Gerentex: "Ah, Elentax, Gerendor. How is business tonight?"   
  
Elentax: "It's early yet boss. When they've made a bit more on the tables, they might have a bit more to spend on their..other...pleasures (He grins to show rotten teeth and Harper, and even Gerentex, recoil at the stench)   
  
Gerentex: "Yes, well. Much as it pains me to do so, I must put a hold on business tonight. I have a, special guest here to whom I shall be affording all the joys of my hospitality. Please ensure that he is not disturbed at all."   
  
The two Nightsiders look at each other. Harper is distracted, he is looking around the room nervously, obviously not comfortable being surrounded by so many Nighsiders and he has begun scratching manically...(Nightsiders are a haven for fleas)   
  
Gerendor: "Uh, boss, one of your more regular guests is in there already"(he whispers in Gerentex's ear)   
  
Gerentex: "Oh, him. Don't worry.I'm sure he will be too busy to notice anything else going on around him (He hands them both a credit each) Now, perhaps you would like to get yourselves a drink and then come back in a few minutes"   
  
They both stare incredulously at the money which is more than they have been paid in their lives. Come to think of it it's the first time that Gerentex has EVER paid them...   
  
Gerentex: "Well, go on idiots. Before I change my mind. (they both scurry off with their new found wealth) You just can't get the staff nowadays"   
  
Harper: (suspicious) "What do you mean "Hospitality?"What's in there?   
  
Gerentex: "Through that door, Mr Harper, is my harem."   
  
Close up on Harper's face   
  
Harper (screwing up[ face) "Eeeeeeewwww"   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Harper and Gerentex are now inside the door. It is a small reception room, all painted black and very dimly lit directly opposite them is a red velvetty curtain, behind which is the main chamber of Geretex's harem. A few minutes have passed and Gerentec has obviously explained to Harper how he can get into the 'secret' Restor hideaway via the Harem...   
  
Harper is very animated   
  
Harper: "No way. No freakin' way am I going in there. What are you nuts?!"   
  
Gerentex: (trying to shussh him) "Will you be quiet. If they hear my voice they'll come after me. Nightsider females can be very tetchy with unattentive husbands"   
  
Harper: (wide eyed) "What?! You're married to them and you let..."(again he is cut off by Gerentex)   
  
Gerentex: "I am away a lot and the females of my species can be, shall we say, demanding...there's only so much I can do ...so, I open my doors to the public. Call it a goodwill gesture if you like, the wives are happy, the public is happy and I havea lucrative business. It's a perfect set-up."   
  
Harper:"Well, if it's so perfect, how come you're reluctant to go in there but so eager to send ME in?"   
  
Gerentex: "One day, Mr Harper, if you ever have the misfortune to marry, you will understand. Now you will find the secret entrance to the Restor complexion the far side of the chamber exactly as I told you. They have a number of rooms down there where Gaden "entertains"guests. When they are "full"there is a green light displayed on the lock. When they are empty, red. Of course, he may not just be entertaining Captain Valentine and her unfortunate sibling so you will just have to take potluck. That's if they are still alive"   
  
Harper: "You better hope they are Smiley and this better not be a trap coz in case I need to remind you, your only hope of getting outta here alive is The Maru and it won't go anywhere without Beka and me and those codes, so you better hope that we stay alive"   
  
Gerentex: "Much as it pains me to do anything to assist you Mr Harper, I know that, at the moment we are forced into being allies and, to my eternal shame, I am reliant upon you for my means of escape. You can trust me"   
  
Harper: "Huh! Trust and Nightsiders are not two things I would usually put in the same sentence. Alright."(he gets out scanning device from his gadget belt and starts waving it up and down against Gerentex)   
  
Gerentex:(Impatiently) "What are you doing now?"   
  
Harper: "Tracking device remember? (Opens up Gerentex's jacket and pulls out miniscule device) If I leave it in your little "harem"they shouldn't be bothered about you for an hour or so. (looking Gerentex up and down) Ok, maybe, that's stretching credibility. Half an hour."   
  
Gerentex (insulted) I'll have you know that Nightsiders have superior stamina and can sometimes go on for 2, sometimes 3 days..."(He is interrupted by Harper)   
  
Harper:(Holding hands up ) "Whoa there fuzz ball. I don't wanna know...Now, If I were you, I would go back to The Maru because that is the LAST place they are gonna be looking for you. And when you get there, you might wanna clean up a little mess that I left there earlier. Beka hates her ship being untidy"   
  
Gerentex: "Mess?"   
  
Harper: "Yeah. "Dim"and "Dimmer". Or what's left of them.(Addressing the non-existent Beka) Ok boss, I hope you appreciate what I am about to do for you "(he pulls back curtain and enters the Harem)   
  
We hear him exclaim   
  
Harper' "Hey. You never told me it would be pitch black in here"   
  
Gerentex (as he turns to exit the door) "Oh dear. I'm sorry Mr Harper did I forget to mention that? Nightsiders prefer to mate in the dark. They see better that way"   
  
Harper:(We see his face suddenly illuminated as he switches on torch that he had on his gadget belt) "Funny guy (He suddenly becomes aware that he is surrounded by Nightsider females - it is VERY hard to differentiate them from males.. he nervously chuckles) Ladies .I think...uh... don't mind me just passing througggggghhhh!!!"   
  
After he has said "ladies"we hear the rest of his sentence from outside the room where Gerentex is listening. We can only imagine what is happening to him as he screams out the last word. Gerentex chuckles to himself as he exits.   
  
Gerentex: "I almost feel sorry for him. Almost"   
  
He disappears amongst the crowds in the Casino.   
  
Switch back to Harper   
  
He has managed to fight his way to the other side of the chamber and now has managed to find a light switch. He is panting and appears worse for wear. His clothing is ripped and he has claw marks on his face arms and chest. He has managed to locate a light switch and holds up his gauss gun. The Nightsider females in closest proximity hold their hands up to shield their eyes, not used to the light. With the gun trained on them, he opens the conduit with his other hand   
  
Harper: "Now ladies, flattered as I am by your ..(he cuts off as he notices something on the far side of the chamber that he had not previously seen screws up his face in disgust - and it takes a LOT to disgust Harper ) "A Chin head?! Now that is just not nice...."(he turns the light off and scurries off into the conduit, replacing the panel after him)   
  
(Switch to)   
  
A Docking Bay, although, not the same one that holds The Maru. It is the one that Gaden arrived at earlier when pursuing Gerentex back to the Drift.   
  
Gaden is striding to his Ship flanked by a number of his guards. We see the same guard that earlier showed him Dylan's transmission fall in step with the party. Gaden regards him coldy as, again, he is far too close to him. The guard takes the hint and falls back   
  
Guard:"Sir. The Nightsider gave Roxus and Braddic the slip. We found them dead on that heap of junk they were supposed to be guarding"   
  
Gaden: (Rolling his eyes)"Fools. Couldn't even guard a derelict object and one little Nightsider. Where is Gerentex now?"   
  
Guard: "It appears that he is in his Harem"   
  
Gaden: (snorts)"I doubt I could think up a worse fate for him myself. Still, I know I promised you that you could kill him and never let it be said that I would renege on my promises. He's all yours."   
  
Guard: "Thank you sir. Oh, by the way. What about the two prisoners? What do you want me to do with them?"   
  
Gaden : "Oh yes, I forgot all about them. In the anticipation of finally being the one to destroy the Andromeda Ascendant, I had forgotten how important they might be. Have some of your men go fetch them and bring them to me in a transport pod. We may yet use them as Human Shields"   
  
By now they have entered the airlock of Gadens vessel. His other men have already gone to take up their positions ready for launch. He pulls on a pair of gloves and looks every inch the dapper "villain"   
  
The guard turns to go but Gaden stops him   
  
Gaden:"Oh, and Lexton? Whatever inventive means you utilize to dispense of the Nightsider, won't be half as imaginative or as painful as what I will do to you if you EVER stand too close to me again. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Guard: (Gulps nervously) "Yes Sir"(He turns and scurries away quickly)   
  
Gaden turns and strides towards the bridge of his vessel as the airlock closes.   
  
(Switch to)   
  
Beka and Rafe in their little cell   
  
Beka is pacing up and down irritably and scratching at her hair and looking like she is going to blow a fuse any second. Rafe is still lying on the bed watching her.   
  
Rafe: "You keep that up and we may be able to escape via the whole you are gonna wear in the floor"   
  
Beka: "I hate being locked up"   
  
Rafe: "Yeah. You've kinda mentioned that a few times now"   
  
Beka: "Yeah, well, you can quit with the sarcasm, seeing as you're the one that got us into this mess"   
  
Rafe: "Yeah, you already mentioned that too"   
  
Beka:(Turning on him) You don't get it do you? My friends are more than likely gonna walk into a trap and I am stuck here unable to do anything. Have you any idea how I feel"   
  
Rafe: Well, yeah, seeing how you keep reminding me. But, Sis' we've checked every inch of this room and there's no way out except through that door and no-ones come near us for hours"   
  
Beka: "Yeah. That bothers me"   
  
Rafe:(rubbing his jaw) "Yeah, well, If I had to chose between another bout of Restor hospitality (referring to his beating) or being left alone here, I know what I would ch..."(He is cut off abruptly by Beka signalling him to be quiet. She has heard a sound at the door. She signals him to stand with her behind where the door would open so that whoever opens it cannot see them when they come in. This is obviously a prearranged plan.  
  
Rafe:( whispers) "Surely it couldn't be THAT easy?"  
  
Beka: "Hey. Gift horses and all...."   
  
Beka stands closest to where the hinge would be and Rafe closest to the doors edge when it is opened. It opens slowly...as the person enters cautiously we hear a voice..   
  
Harper: "Boss? You in here?...ughhhhh"   
  
Before Beka has had a chance to stop him, Rafe has brought the full force of his two fist down on the back of Harpers neck, rendering him unconscious and spread eagled on the floor. He still has his wire attached to his dataport where he has 'hotwired' the door...   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Beka comes out from behind the door.   
  
Beka :"Oh My God. Harper?! What the hell is he doing here?   
  
Rafe: "You know him?"  
  
  
  
Beka: "Yeah of course. He's only been one of my crew members for the past eight years..."   
  
Rafe: "The earth kid? How'd he get the door open? You don't think he's in cahoots with Gerentex?"   
  
Beka: "Unlikely. (with dig at Rafe) He wouldn't be that Stupid...".(Not realizing the irony)   
  
Rafe: "Well. Look. What say we take advantage of the open door and get the hell outta here?"   
  
Beka:"Rafe - you HIT Harper. We can't just leave him here...Come on. Give me a hand here..."   
  
Rafe: "How was I to know the twerp would come and play hero? Anyway, it was your plan..What say I leave you with the TLC while I look out for our generous hosts.?"   
  
He picks up Harpers gauss gun and goes outside the door. Beka shakes the prone Harper   
  
Beka: "Typical...c'mon Harper "up an at em"....Seamus, c'mon we don't have time for this..."   
  
Harper: (Stirring and, obviously still not quite with it)"Awww just 5 more minutes..."   
  
Beka: (Losing patience) "HEY SMEDRICK!!"(She called him this when she first met him as illustrated in Episode 2.14 "Be All My Sins Remembered")   
  
This has the desired effect. Harper HATES being called this and Beka knows it. He jolts awake   
  
Harper: "Don't call me that! Its Harper...! Beka...? (Sits up and grabs head) Whoa....head rush...what the hell hit me?"   
  
Rafe: (Putting head round the door) "That would be me. Sorry. Thought you were one of the bad guys. No offense..."   
  
Harper:(scowling) "Plenty taken. (To Beka) So I finally get to meet your "Loser brother" at last, (out the door to Rafe) And first impressions last you know"   
  
Rafe: (Puts head around door again) "Can we do all the formal introductions later coz I'm thinking now would be a REALLY good time to get out of here..."   
  
Beka: (Helping Harper up) "For once we agree on something. Come on Harper. I am REALLY looking forward to hearing all about how you came to be here and it better be good...."   
  
Harper:(rubbing back of neck) "Yeah,.I'm kinda fuzzy on that myself right now..considering all the gratitude I'm receiving... I'm thinking if I had had that knock on the head earlier, might have knocked some sense into me"   
  
They all make their way stealthily through the corridors. They are like a maze and it is obvious that Rafe hasn't a clue where they are going. Every time to they come to a confluence of corridors he does the whole exaggerated "jumping out Pointing the gauss gun thing". Harper, still dazed and grouchy from his bump to the head and ALWAYS one to bear grudges, is not impressed.   
  
Harper: "Did he not have toy guns to play when you were kids?"   
  
Beka rolls her eyes in exasperation and shakes her head.   
  
Rafe has turned right at end of the corridor which is the wrong direction   
  
Harper: "Hey, Idiot, you're going the wrong way and that's MY gauss gun you are playing soldier with "   
  
Rafe: "You want it Mudfoot, come and get it."   
  
Harper: "Hey! Who are you calling Mudfoot?!"   
  
Beka: (Exasperated) "Guys. Could you please save the testosterone for IF and WHEN we meet the bad guys? Harper I'll get you a new gun when I find me a Restor to wax"   
  
Harper: "I don't need a new gun. I have a perfectly good one there with "brother dear"and are you forgetting who got you into this mess in the first place?Ah.. let me see now, that would be "Valentine the not so smart"and I wonder who it is that came to save your freaking butts? Hmmm let me see now, that would be ME!"  
  
  
  
Rafe: "Explain to me how being knocked out saves our butts ?"   
  
Harper: "Hey idiot if we were following you we'd be in Restor central by now...at least I know where I'm going"   
  
Beka: "Enough! What the hell did I do to get stuck with you two? God hates me..."   
  
She is interrupted by a group of three Restors coming around the corner - the ones despatched to take them to Gaden's ship.   
  
Beka: (Yells) "Rafe, gimme me the gun NOW and take cover"  
  
Rafe throws the Gauss rifle at her and hits the deck, as does Harper. Beka dives and catches the rifle as she hits the ground. She lets rip. Only one of the Restors is able to even raise his rifle but he is too late - Beka takes them all out before they even knew what hit them.   
  
Beka gets up and cooly grabs the fallen Restors weapons, distributing one each to Harper and Rafe and then slipping the other into her belt.   
  
Beka: "There you go kids. Just try not to shoot each other ok? I suspect that little workout might just alert the bad guys that we got out"   
  
Rafe: (To Harper) "Whew. She's good"   
  
Harper: "You wanna see her when she's really ticked off"   
  
Rafe: "Believe me, I know. I have the scars to prove it"   
  
Beka: (Turning around) "Uh, Harper, I'd really like to get outta here before they send out more of their goons"   
  
Harper: "Uh, yeah... ...but, Beka, can I have MY gun back first? I'm, uh, kinda attached to it...".   
  
Beka: "Oh, for Crying out loud..."   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Beka, Rafe and Harper are still moving through the corridors, all on high state of alert with weapons poised. Beka looks VERY annoyed   
  
Beka: (incredulous) "You snuck on board my ship...Why you sneaky little.."   
  
Harper:(Defensive) "Hey, Hey, It was a good job I did otherwise you 'd still be stuck in the cozy little hole that I liberated you from!"   
  
Beka opens mouth to say something smart and sarcastic back but is prevented from doing so by Rafe.   
  
Rafe: "Has anyone noticed how easy this all is? Apart from those goons we came across earlier, this place seems deserted"   
  
Harper: (Glad Rafe has changed the subject as Beka has a face like thunder) "Yeah, I noticed that when I came to get you out. I was worried I was walking into some kinda trap or something and thought those fears were confirmed when SOMEONE HIT ME."   
  
Rafe (To Beka) "Does he always sulk like this?"   
  
Harper makes a face at him   
  
Beka; (Ignoring Rafe) "Its as if something more important has gotten their attention (then with realization) Crap! Dylan...It has to be. We gotta warn him... "   
  
Harper: "Don't worry, I sent him a sign. Hopefully he'll take the hint'   
  
Beka: (Still a bit ticked off that he duped her) "Sounds like you have it all covered... And what the hell happened to you anyway? (Referring to the ripped state of his clothing and claw marks)   
  
Harper: (In typical Harper style) "Well, I kinda got lost and ended up in this room full of babes and they couldn't get enough of me..."   
  
Rafe and Beka look at each other obviously not buying it   
  
Beka: "And the real story would be....?"   
  
Harper:(sulkily) "I don't wanna talk about it. It's too nasty..."   
  
They have now arrived at the service conduit that leads to the Harem. Harper gets a wicked glint in his eye.   
  
Harper:(Upbeat) "Ah, Here we are. (he pulls back the grill and gestures to Rafe) After you"   
  
Rafe looks doubtfully and then goes in and starts climbing the ladder. Beka knows that spiteful little expression on Harpers face. She has seen it many times before. She looks at him questioningly..   
  
Beka: "Harper?!"   
  
We hear Rafe's voice from above   
  
Rafe:"Hey, are you sure this is right? It's real dark up here...?   
  
Harper: "Don't worry I'll bring some hand illumination with me. Be right there"   
  
Beka: (annoyed) "Harper! What are you up to?"   
  
Harper: (vindictively) "You wanna know what did this to me. Well, Romeo up there is just gonna find out"   
  
We hear Rafe scream as he is obviously mobbed by the Nightsider females. Harper is grinning form ear to ear..   
  
Beka: (jumping into conduit to go to Rafe's rescue) "What the hell...?"  
  
  
  
Harper: "Nightsider females..."   
  
Beka: (Now she knows he is not in too much danger) "Jeez you can be spiteful sometimes Harper"   
  
Harper: "Yeah, well, I still have a headache..."   
  
He rubs his head and follows Beka into the conduit and follows her up the ladder.   
  
(Next frame)   
  
Harper and Beka are climbing out of the conduit into the Harem. Harper uses his torch to locate the illumination sensor which forces the Nightsider females away from Rafe, who is now in a worse state than Harper was. He is panting and now has his weapon drawn, pointed at his "attackers".  
  
  
  
Beka: (Regarding the somewhat, ridiculous scene) "What the ..."   
  
Harper:(grinning, to Rafe) "I think they like you"   
  
Rafe: (threateningly) "Why you little...you did that on purpose"   
  
Harper: "Now we're even"   
  
The two of them face off at each other.   
  
Beka: "When you two have quite finished...c'mon, let's get outta here"   
  
They all stealthily make their way to the other side of the chamber towards the tasteful velvet curtain. Harper and Rafe, taking particular care bearing in mind the amount of sex starved Nightsider females in the room... Suddenly Beka stops dead as something catches her eye..   
  
Beka: "Is that a Persied?"   
  
Harper:(In disgust) "Oh yeah...Some things are just SO wrong aren't they..."   
  
All three of them look pretty grossed out   
  
Rafe: "Looks like a very DEAD Persied to me"   
  
Harper: (Realizing what a lucky escape HE had) "Ewwww...Helluva way to go..."  
  
  
  
Beka: (Shivering) "Yuck..C'mon...Let's go....Harper...lead the way.."   
  
Harper (Not turning his back on the Nightsiders) "With Pleasure..."   
  
They exit and head off back to The Maru..   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see The Andromeda Ascendant still in Orbit in Than Space.   
  
Switch to Dylan in the cockpit of a Slipfighter doing all his preflight checks.   
  
Dylan: "Ok. Trance, Rommie. This is all about timing. As soon as I have exited Slipstream I will give the signal. Hopefully they will take the bate and follow me."   
  
Trance: (on screen) "Dylan. I'm not sure I can do this... "   
  
Dylan: "Yes, Trance, you can. I have every faith in you. See you on the other side (before she has the chance to make any more objections he cuts the communication and launches)   
  
Switch to Trance sitting at Pilots station looking very worried   
  
Trance: "I hope so..."   
  
(Switch back to Dylan in Slipfighter)   
  
Dylan: "Ok, let's bring it" (Apologies but, I could not have Dylan going into battle without saying this - corny as it may be...)   
  
He flies out and opens up a slip portal and disappears..   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see a sizeable fleet of Restorian ships lying in wait, orbiting the Drift. Bearing in mind we have seen Dylan taking off in a small Slip fighter, we begin to think that Dylan's odds do not look good   
  
(Switch to)   
  
Command deck of Gaden's ship. He is pacing up and down and is obviously more than a little tense.   
  
Gaden: "Lexton. Where the hell are those prisoners?"   
  
We see Lexton on the view screen. He is in the corridor where the three Restor guards lay dead. He is very pale and there is a sheen of perspiration on his face, his clothing is ripped and he looks very dishevelled.   
  
Lexton: "Ahm...it appears that they have escaped somehow...I don't know how this could have happened ... I personally saw to the security myself..."   
  
Gaden: "I am not interested in hearing your excuses Lexton. What about the Nightsider? I take it you have "paid"him his dues?"  
  
  
  
Lexton: (licking his lips nervously) "Well, not exactly...you see...I got to his Harem, and, although the tracking device indicated that he was there, well, all I found were a dead Persied and a sizeable force of wild Nightsider females,...I barely escaped with my life..."   
  
Gaden: "FOOL! Lexton, If you ever have the misfortune to cross my path again, you will wish that those Nightsiders had finished you off because it would not have been remotely as painful as what I will do to you. Now you may be able to redeem yourself in my estimation if you can capture those prisoners before they get to their ship. I want the woman alive. The rest you can do with as you please. But, Lexton, if you fail me...."(the threat is enough)   
  
We see Gaden nodding nervously in affirmation as Gaden cuts the comm link. There is the tell tale pulsing vein at his temple to indicate that he is more than a little ticked off...his train of thought is interrupted by his pilot..   
  
Pilot: "Sir, Slip portal opening, 1000 kilometres to our port side"   
  
Gaden: (Grinning nastily) "Right on cue. Signal the fleet. Full kinetic missile barrage on my mark. We must put on a good display for our honoured guest.."   
  
We see external shot of the Restor fleet in waiting as "The Andromeda Ascendant"(or is it....?!) exits slipstream...   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see Harper, Beka and Rafe running into the Hanger Bay where The Maru is docked. They all have their weapons drawn in anticipation of a firefight, expecting The Maru to be heavily guarded but the bay is deserted, well, save for the dishevelled looking Restor they encountered just outside the entrance whose corpse is still smoking from the multiple rounds that ploughed into him from three Gauss rifles as they ran past him.   
  
Beka: "This is too weird. It can't be THIS easy?!"   
  
Harper: "Hey. I'll chose easy over the hard way every time..."   
  
They have now reached the Airlock of The Maru, with Beka and Rafe one side , weapons poised, and Harper the other.   
  
Beka: "Yeah, well, it's the reception committee that's gonna be waiting for us when we get outta this dock that bothers me (as she says this, she has activated the sensor to open the airlock and has signalled Harper to go in first. He is reluctant.) Go on, I'll cover you"   
  
Harper: "Yeah, as long as it's not in a shroud after getting my ass shot off.."   
  
He goes in but is not met with any resistance and signals for Beka and Rafe to come in after him. I sudden movement from the direction of the cockpit sees them all point their weapons in unison. It is Gerentex.   
  
Gerentex: "About time Mr Harper. I narrowly evaded capture by Restors looking for their deceased colleagues..." He cuts off as he realizes that there are three gauss guns trained on him and he raises his hands and grimaces nervously.   
  
Beka: (Incredulously) "Gerentex?!(To Harper) What the hell is HE doing on my ship?"   
  
Gerentex:(with more bravado than he is feeling) "So pleased to see you all in one piece. Ah, Rafael, I see you have been acquainted with my wives"   
  
Close up on Rafe whose eyes narrow as he regards the treacherous Nightsider...   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
Rafe has Gerentex pinned against a wall and is pumelling him with punches around the face. (This is reminiscent of the time that Harper was doing the same to Gerentex in Episode 1:15 "Fear and Loathing in the Milky Way" but was held back by Trance) Harper has grabbed a Sparky Cola from an overhead locker and is sipping it as he watches. Beka has already made her way to the cockpit and is preparing to launch.   
  
Rafe:(Constantly punching him. "Why you treacherous, snivelling, Rat, when I have finished with you, you are gonna wish that you never messed with Rafael Valentine..."   
  
Gerentex: (Between punches) "No, you have it all wrong.It was I that aided in your rescue. Tell him Mr Harper..."   
  
Harper:(screwing his face up in confusion) "Hmmm, My brain is kinda fuzzy right now, due to this bump on the head that I had...You know, I think I could have amnesia...who knows' when my memory might return...If ever..."   
  
Rafe looks around at him and grins. He is beginning to like Harpers spitefulness - especially when it is aimed at someone else..He continues to pummel at Gerentex.  
  
  
  
Rafe: "You know, much as I am getting a tremendous amount of satisfaction from this, what say we leave fuzzbutt here behind on the drift...?"   
  
Harper: "Yeah. I guess you are right. All those wives to support and all. We have to think of their welfare don't we...?."   
  
Gerentex: (Horrified, pleading) "No,no, no, you can't...Harper, we had a deal. I would assist you and in return, you would get me away from this Drift..Remember?"   
  
Harper: "You know, that's the thing with head injuries. It really can play havoc with your short-term memory...Rafe, you'd better escort our friend to the Airlock.. "  
  
  
  
In response, Rafe grabs hold of Gerentex by the scruff of the neck and starts to manhandle him towards the airlock...   
  
Harper:(Feigning enlightenment) "Although, wait a minute...there is something coming back...some figure that is coming into my head....Eighty four thousand thrones...that mean anything to you...?   
  
Gerentex: "I don't carry that kind of cash. Although, I may be able to proffer a modest advance and..."(he is interrupted by Harper)   
  
Harper (Gesturing to Rafe) "Guess, it's the airlock then..."   
  
Rafe goes to throw Gerentex out.   
  
Gerentex: "Alright, alright. You win Mr Harper." (He reaches, carefully into an inner pocket of his coat and retrieves a wallet from which he gathers a number of credits which he offers, grudgingly to Harper.He replaces the wallet in his inner pocket)   
  
Harper takes the credits and, with his weapon trained on Gerentex, reaches into his internal pocket and takes the wallet that Gerentex has put back there.   
  
Harper: "Call it interest owed for late payment "   
  
Gerentex: "I see there is nothing wrong with your long-term memory"   
  
Harper: (cheerfully) "Yeah, head injuries are funny that way"   
  
We hear Beka's voice come over the intercom   
  
Beka: "I hate to break it up guys, but my sensors are telling me that there is quite party going on out there and I'm thinking that we may well need to crash it. Rafe, I need you up here. Harper, you and Gerentex get to engineering. I think we're gonna need to be on top of our game to get out of this one"   
  
Rafe heads off up to the cockpit and Harper and Gerentex head off to Engineering, having the following exchange on the way.   
  
Harper: "Oh, Ratface, by the way, did you know about the Perseid"   
  
Gerentex: "Oh, yes. A little disturbing, I know, but he is one of my best customers."   
  
Harper: "Was. He WAS one of your best customers..."He keeps running towards Engineering   
  
Gerentex: (stopped screwing up his face) "How unfortunate and indubitably... unpleasant"(He shivers and ten carries on running after Harper )   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see Dylan at the cockpit of the Slipfighter as he has just exited Slipstream. He is under heavy fire.   
  
We see him open a channel and start tapping through a number of dots and dashes through the comm link. We then see him pull his joystick to the side to pull off evasive manouvres to get away from the Restor ships and draw them into a chase.   
  
(Switch to Trance in the Pilots Chair of the Andromeda Ascendant looking very nervous. We hear the high frequency signal come through)   
  
Rommie: "That's the signal.(encouragingly to Trance) You know you can do this"   
  
Trance nods back at her grimly and we see her engage slipstream.   
  
(Switch to the Restorian ships all going after the Andromeda Ascendant)   
  
We see Gaden on his ships bridge. He looks taken aback as he regards the Andromeda through his view screen   
  
Communications Officer: "Sir. I'm picking up that strange transmission that we were monitoring earlier... do you want me to patch it through"   
  
Gaden:(dismissively) "Don't bother me with trifles... Impressive. I didn't think it possible that such a sizeable vessel could be so manuoverable. Although it seems that our Captain Hunt was expecting our little reception committee. He is obviously as good as his reputation suggests. No matter. If he wants to make a fight of it, all the better. It will make victory that much sweeter. Signal the fleet. Let's make sure he has no place to run. Target weapons only "   
  
We see external shot of the entire fleet going after the "Andromeda Ascendant"and they're all firing at the engines. And are moving into position to surround him. This can be milked for all its worth as an action scene giving scope for lots of Dylan heroics and exciting Matthew MacCauley soundtrack to accompany it. Frankly, I haven't the inclination to describe it all - thats a job for the techies. Use your imaginations...   
  
(Switch to Dylan at the controls of his slipfighter)   
  
It is obvious that he is taking a lot of damage. There are multiple explosions at the back of his ship and within the cockpit itself. He finds himself dead in space.   
  
Dylan: (murmuring to himself as he views the number of Restor ships surrounding him through his view screen) "Andromeda. Now would be a REALLY good time to put in an appearance..."   
  
(Switch back to Gaden on his command deck)   
  
Pilot: "Sir. He's dead in space and we have him surrounded"   
  
Gaden: (Sensing victory) "At last. Open a channel. I want Captain Dylan Hunt to see who has beaten him before I have the great pleasure of blowing him from hear to Tarn Vedra. (A communication channel is opened and we see Dylan's face on screen) Ah. Captain Hunt. Please forgive the little deception about the disaster on Enkindu. As I am sure you have already surmised, it was just an elaborate ruse to lure you here so that I could destroy you and your ship. You see, I had heard that you are always a sucker for a hard luck story."   
  
Dylan: "Yeah. Guess you found my achilles heel. Call me a stickler for protocol , but I think its usual form for the victor to tell the defeated who they actually are?"   
  
Gaden: "Oh, of course. How rude of me. My name is Gaden. I believe you once came into contact with my brother, Bresson"   
  
Dylan: "Can't say that I recall the name, although I have come across a number of bad guys in my time. Sometimes kinda hard to keep track."   
  
Gaden:(Smiling unpleasantly) "Well, perhaps he didn't introduce himself to you properly. He always was the strong, silent type. After The Nightsider failed to deliver The Andromeda Ascendant to me when he rescued you from the Event Horizon, I was a little perturbed. I decided that if I couldn't have the ship, then no-one could. So I sent my brother to destroy you but he never returned and we found the debris of his ship a few weeks later. "   
  
Dylan: (Penny dropping) "Oh, that was your brother? If it's any consolation, he almost succeeded in destroying us. Had us hiding out in the corona of a sun for a while. However, he made the same fatal mistake that you have made."   
  
Gaden: (unpleasantly) "Well, seeing as you are dead in space with the entire weapons arsenals of 50 ships trained on you, I am intrigued to hear how my unfortunate brothers situation could in any way resemble mine?"   
  
Behind him, we see one of Gadens men looking at the sensor array in sudden panic   
  
Restor: "Sir. I am detecting multiple slipstream events."   
  
Gaden suddenly looks panicked   
  
Gaden: "On screen. No, that's impossible.. There can't be two of them...?"   
  
We see the Andromeda Ascendant come out of Slipstream, flanked by the entire Than fleet of over 200 ships and they are all firing on the Restor ships.   
  
Dylan: "You see. What killed your brother, is exactly what is gonna kill you. He went after the wrong ship. Must be a family flaw. I'd run if I were you"   
  
He cuts the comm link.  
  
  
  
We see close up of Gaden, the vein at his temple pulsing. The realization that he is beaten is written all over his face.   
  
(Next frame)   
  
We see Dylan sitting at the controls of his Slipfighter. All the Restor ships have broken off and are now engaged in battle with the Than fleet who are decimating them with their superior weaponry and the fact that they outnumber them four to one.   
  
Rommie's face appears on screen.   
  
Rommie: "Dylan. Are you alright?"   
  
Dylan: "Impeccable timing as always. My engines are offline. You'll need to dispense some drones to tow me in. I'd kinda like to me out of the line of fire, now if that's ok?"   
  
Rommie looks at Trance and they smile at each other in relief.   
  
Rommie: "Drones away. Sit back and enjoy the ride"   
  
We see the Drones leave the Andromeda and surround the ship that suddenly, no longer resembles the Andromeda Ascendant. Instead, just a common slipfighter.   
  
(Switch to)   
  
Gaden on the bridge of his ship which, by now has had heavy damage inflicted upon it. The command deck has a number of explosions going off and a number of his men are dead. He has a cut on his head with blood running down his face. He sees the transformation on the screen.   
  
Gaden: "Oh, yes indeed, Captain Hunt. You are very clever but that may, one day, be your undoing..."  
  
He turns and runs from the Command Deck..   
  
We see an external shot of his ship, with heavy damage inflicted on it and we see three Than Fighters hone in for the kill and fire. The ship explodes in a a huge ball of flame but, in the melee, no-one notices, the small escape pod that is jettisoned before the ship incinerates...   
  
(Switch to)   
  
External shot of the Eureka Maru that flies into the remnants of the battle.   
  
We see Beka at the Pilots seat regarding the scene through the view screen with Rafe behind her leaning against the rail as Harper and Gerentex enter the cockpit.   
  
Beka: "Whoa. Helluva light show."   
  
Harper: "Hey. Looks like Dylan brought along some friends! Way to go Bug People"   
  
Beka: (Murmuring) "Yeah. Way to go...(opening a comm channel) "This is the Eureka Maru. Permission to come home. It's been a very long day..."   
  
Rommie: (Face on screen) "Permission granted"   
  
Trance: (Appearing on screen.) "Is Harper with you?"   
  
Gerentex looks agape at the transformation of Trance since he last saw her...   
  
Harper: "Of course My mystical golden Goddess. Did'ya miss me?"   
  
Trance: (awkwardly) "Well. I guess.. Its just that I think that Dylan's slipfighter might need some repairs.."   
  
Harper is somewhat crushed....  
  
  
  
Rafe:(Grinning) "Way to go Smedrick..."   
  
Beka grins   
  
Harper: (Rounding on him) "Shut up!"   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see the Eureka Maru docking on the Andromeda Ascendant. Dylan has also just docked.   
  
Switch To Dylan walking in one of the corridors with a sizeable piece of equipment tucked under one arm. Behind him, round the corner, emerge Beka and Harper. Harper runs up to join him   
  
Harper: "Hey. The FMS?! I can't believe they woulda fallen for the same trick twice. Harper saves the day again."   
  
(The FMS - Footprint Magnification System, to give it its polite name, was constructed by Harper from specifications given to him by Dylan in Episode 1.4 "D Minus Zero"when a, then, unknown enemy were trying to destroy them)   
  
Dylan:(Handing it to him. Grim faced) Yes Mr Harper, we were indeed fortunate. However, I would have preferred not to have had to use it against 50 ships hell bent on killing me today"   
  
Harper stops in his tracks, slightly hurt that Dylan should be so harsh with him.   
  
Harper: (To Beka who has just caught up with him) "What's eating him? "   
  
Beka shrugs and pats him on the back in sympathy.   
  
Beka: "C'mon"   
  
(Switch To)   
  
Dylan arriving on the Command Deck closely pursued by Harper and Beka.   
  
Rommie is there but there is no sign of Trance.   
  
Dylan:(Purposefully) "Rommie. Report"   
  
Rommie: "Ambassador Rays of Moonlight reports that all Restorian ships were destroyed and the Than only suffered minimal casualties. More Commonwealth Ships will be here in two days to flush out any remaining Restorians who are still hiding out on the Drift"   
  
Dylan: "Good Work. And while they're at they can flush out all the illegal gambling joints and Flash Dealers. Clean that place up once and for all. You see, all the Than needed to stop bickering amongst themselves, was someone for them all to fight against together. Better than any diplomacy I know.. (He looks around).Where's Trance by the way?"   
  
Rommie: "She said she had something to do in Hydroponics"   
  
Harper:(Responding to the clean up of Albuquerque Drift) 'Uh, Dylan? You might wanna warn the Commonwealth forces about the Nightsider Harem. Tell em to wear body armour when they go in there... and take muzzles..."   
  
Dylan turns and looks at Harper and the state that he is in. He really is a pathetic looking sight. Beka is trying not to laugh.   
  
Dylan: "Captain Valentine. You find something amusing?"   
  
This wipes the smile off of her face. She knows that she is in trouble when she is referred to as "Captain Valentine"   
  
Beka: "Uh, no, not at all..."   
  
Dylan: "Good. Because I fail to find anything amusing about my first Officer and Chief Engineer just disappearing when they feel like it and putting the entire ship and crew in jeopardy. You know how important this ship is to the future of the Commonwealth and yet you jeopardized all that for your own personal needs."   
  
Beka: "Oh, come on Dylan. Rafe was in trouble. What was I supposed to do?. He's family. How was I to know that Gerentex and he were in cahoots?"   
  
Dylan: "We are talking about Rafe here Beka...And talking of our "guests"where are they now?"   
  
Rommie: "I had some of the Robots escort them to secure quarters on OPPOSITE quarters of the ship"   
  
Dylan: "Good. Having one of them on board is bad enough..."   
  
Harper: "Look, Dylan. Don't be so hard on Beka. It's no different to you coming after one of us..you know? I mean, c'mon, we all got out in one piece and that's all that matters..."   
  
Trance: (entering Command deck) "No we didn't. There was one casualty"   
  
Dylan: (Turning) "Trance?"   
  
Trance: "Walter didn't make it. He's dead" She is obviously upset.   
  
Dylan: (slightly confused) "Walter?"   
  
Rommie: (matter of factly)"He's a plant (Corrects her tense)...WAS a plant..."   
  
Dylan: (Trying to be sympathetic towards her feelings) "Uh, I'm sorry to hear that...uhm.. Trance.   
  
Trance: (cryptically) "I guess his death was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good"   
  
She walks over and resumes her station. They all stare at her trying to work out what she means   
  
Dylan: (shakes his head) "Alright. Beka you and I can talk some more in my quarters. I'm not done with you yet. Harper, you, uh, might wanna change into something a bit, uh, less shredded and then you can report to Hanger deck 10. There's a slipfighter there that will keep you more than occupied for the next day or so. Rommie. You have the Comm. Oh, and Trance? Good work earlier (referring to her Slip piloting) Beka? Shall we?"He doesn't wait for a response.   
  
He leaves Command Deck with a purposeful stride. Beka exhales in anticipation of the ear chewing she is going to get.   
  
Beka: "Oh boy... Later guys..."She exits following Dylan.   
  
Harper goes to leave and as he does so says to Trance   
  
Harper: "Sorry about your plant. Although, next time? I'd chose another name. The name Walter doesn't have a great track record"   
  
Trance nods sadly...   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see Beka in the Pilots seat of the Maru with Rafe leaning against the railings behind her. A few days have passed since the battle with the Restors.   
  
Dylan's face is on the view screen.   
  
Dylan: "Ok, Beka. We'll drop Mr Gerentex off at Singapore Drift and rendezvous with you in a few days. I believe there are a number of officials there who would like to speak to him about his business practices"   
  
Beka: (grinning) "Like to see him worm his Ratface outta this one..See you in a few days. Maru out"   
  
Rafe: (sulkily) "Still think my plan for Rat features was a better one"   
  
Beka (Turning on him)"Yeah. Like you can talk. You're just sore you got scammed. The great Rafael Valentine getting the same treatment that he dishes out. If you you dish it out, you gotta learn how to take it, bro. And while we're on the subject, you're damn lucky that I persuaded Dylan to let me drop you off on San-Ska-Re considering the amount of warrants out for your arrest. You wouldn't believe the ear chewing I got over you and the amount of favours I called in to be able to do this for you."   
  
Rafe: "Oh, so I'm supposed to be grateful to Captain Amazing for being dumped in the biggest hole in the Universe. I mean why there?"   
  
Beka: "Because we figured that would be the place you could do least amount of damage. And, besides, its the farthest away from Gerentex we could get you"   
  
Rafe goes to respond but is interrupted by an incoming communication   
  
Beka: (impatiently) "Now what?!"   
  
It is Trance. We see her face on the view screen.   
  
Trance: "Sorry Beka but we can't seem to find Harper. We think he might be with you"   
  
Beka rolls her eyes in exasperation   
  
Beka: "HARPER! Get your skinny butt down here now!"   
  
Harper slides down the ladder from up in the cargo pod.   
  
Beka: "There had better be a good reason why you are here"   
  
Harper: "I wanted to make sure that "brother dear"didn't get you into anymore trouble. I don't trust him any further than I could throw him. I'm here to personally show him the airlock when we dock...or maybe before we dock" (wicked glint in his eye)   
  
Rafe: "Like to see you try Mudfoot"   
  
Harper: "Oh, yeah. How about right now?"   
  
Beka: Can it you two before I show you BOTH the airlock. (To view screen) As you can see, Trance, Harper is on board and I will TRY and make sure he comes back with me in one piece, although I can't guarantee I won't hurt him...badly!!"   
  
Trance grins as the Comm link is broken. We see a closeup of a very exasperated looking Beka exhaling   
  
Beka: "This is gonna be a long trip..."   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
The Maru has arrived at San-Ska-Re and is docked. It has taken two days to get there. Harper is waiting by the open airlock door to "escort"Rafe out if need be, sipping on a Sparky Cola. Beka and Rafe appear from the direction of the Cockpit together and are heading towards the airlock. Rafe bumps into Harper somewhat deliberately, spilling some of the Cola down his front.   
  
Rafe: "Oops. Sorry Monkey Boy. Didn't see you there.."   
  
Harper: "Why you...   
  
Beka: (Somewhat wired after spending two days in transit with the pair of them) "Harper. Can you give us a minute. Go and check the engines or something.. or change your shirt...whatever..."   
  
Harper is a little put out as, if he is honest (usually an alien concept to Harper) he is a little jealous of Rafe as he sees Beka as the big sister he never had and is protective of her. He doesn't like Rafe being around at all as he always seems to hurt her.   
  
Harper:(petulantly) "Alright. But if you're not ready to go in five minutes. I'm coming looking for you"   
  
He skulks off to Engineering.   
  
Beka and Rafe walk outside of the Airlock. They are inside an unremarkable looking Docking Bay.  
  
  
  
Rafe: "That kid has got serious issues."   
  
Beka:(defensively) "He's anything but a kid and he's had a lot to deal with in his life. But you wanna know something? He's always there when I need him and he NEVER lets me down" (this last bit is a dig at Rafe)   
  
Rafe: "Ouch. Guess I asked for that"   
  
Beka: (Regarding him seriously) "You're my brother Rafe. And you'll always be that. But I can't trust you. I need people around me I can depend upon and you always let me down. The next time you're in trouble don't bother calling me. Because I won't be coming"   
  
Rafe: "Rocket. You don't mean that.."   
  
Beka: (firmly) "Yes. I do. I meant what I told you when we were locked up in that room. There's a war coming that'll make Brandenburg Tor look like a picnic. That Magog World Ship has one purpose and that is the annihilation of EVERYTHING in its path and I really don't know if there is ANYTHING that will stop it but what I do know that we have to try and that this task HAS to be more important than anything or ANYONE no matter how much I might care about them"   
  
Rafe: (Seeing the earnestness in her eyes. He embraces her) "Look, Rocket, if it's any consolation. I'm sorry. Despite everything that has happened? It really was good to see you again."   
  
Beka: (returning the embrace. There are tears in her eyes) "Take Care of yourself, Rafe. Don't become like Dad. You really deserve better than that"   
  
He ends the embrace and punches her playfully   
  
Rafe: (upbeat) "Hey, as if that would happen? I'm too smart for that (Gesturing to her and then back at himself) Valentine Smart and Valentine Smarter remember?"   
  
Beka: (Smiling despite herself) "Yeah right. Go on get outta here. Before I set Harper on you"   
  
Rafe embraces her once more and this time Beka's tears are flowing freely. He ends the embrace once more   
  
Rafe: "See you around kiddo"   
  
He turns and walks away and doesn't look back again. Beka watches him as he goes.   
  
Beka: (Murmurs) "God. I hope so"   
  
(Next Frame)   
  
We see The Maru which has launched and is now in Space. Beka is just unstrapping herself from the Pilots seat having engaged Autopilot. Harper appears, again, with can of Sparky Cola in hand. This time he is not the petulant Harper as before. His voice is full of concern. He has had enough cousins and lost enough family to know what it feels like to have to say goodbye to someone you care about.   
  
Harper: "You ok Boss?"   
  
Beka: (upbeat) "Sure thing. Never better. Glad to be away from that hole. If we never see San-Ska-Re again, it won't be soon enough"   
  
Harper: (responding to her upbeat tone) "Absolutely. You know, I was thinking that we might be able to contact Dylan. Say we got delayed with some repairs or something and swing by Seraglio and spend some of the 100,000 thrones that are just burning a hole in my pocket"   
  
Beka: "Harper. Seraglio?! That's is truly disgusting. And you carry all that money around with you?"   
  
Harper: "You better believe it baby.. There's no way I was gonna leave that kinda dough lying around with Ratface and brother dear on board...Oh, the Harper is WAY to smart for that...it's been right here in my pocket the whole..... he cuts off as he pats the inner pocket of his jacket where the money HAD been and realizes that he can no longer feel it there. He panics and starts scrabbling through every pocket he has. Gadgets and bits and pieces flying everywhere...He looks at the Sparky Cola stain on his unchanged top and realizes in horror what has happened. Oh no...no, no, no, no. I can't believe it. I can't believe that I would fall for that trick...Why the slimy..God hates me"   
  
Beka: (Smiling wryly) "Oh well, at least he's consistent...Way to Go Rafe"   
  
We see external shot of The Maru and we can hear the following exchange   
  
Beka: "Aw, c'mon Harper. Look at it this way. It probably wouldn't have made you happy anyway. You got scammed by one of the best. Face it"   
  
Harper: "I don't wanna talk about it... I'm too depressed..."   
  
We hear the quirky music that we usually associate with a humorous or happy ending (ie at the end of Harper 2.0) and then we see the closing credits...   
  
CLOSING CREDITS 


End file.
